


Come With Me

by Night_Hawk94



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender!Jughead, Big Softie Jug, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shy Betty, Smut, So much smut, Strangers to Lovers, not a slow burn at all, semi-public smut, writer!betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Hawk94/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: A Bughead AUAfter going on a blind date that ends miserably, Betty Cooper starts to believe that she lives in a world where nothing will ever go her way, that is, until she meets the incredibly attractive and alluring Jughead Jones who makes her an unexpected, but deliciously tempting offer - one she just can’t seem to refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After getting such an amazing response to it, I’ve decided to turn my Bughead bartender drabble from Tumblr into a fic. 
> 
> Read and enjoy!!

 

 

There was a moment, brief and undefined, where Betty couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. It didn’t feel real. It felt more like a dream. Like she’d stumbled into a fictitious world created by her own wayward imagination. A crummy world where nothing went her way apparently.

 

 _How could one person be so fucking unlucky?_ She thought miserably, somehow suppressing the urge she suddenly had to phone her best friend; Veronica and call her out for convincing her to agree to this dumb blind date in the first place.

 

She’d arrived at this bar tonight with every intention of opening herself up to idea of possibly meeting a semi-decent man, but after an hour spent sitting alone, waiting around and being hit on by guys who didn’t interest her in the slightest, she didn’t give a damn about the date anymore. In fact, all she wanted to do right now was go home and try to forget this night ever happened. She closed her eyes then and sighed as she rubbed her forehead, once again mulling over her recent misfortunes when she sensed someone approaching.

 

“Hey, can I get you anything?”

 

Anger flared in her chest within a matter of seconds. She was nice. Polite even. The type of person who would normally tell a guy that she wasn’t interested or that she already had a boyfriend if he didn’t appeal to her, but after what she’d been through tonight she was sick of being hit on. She was sick of being nice.

 

“Jesus Christ, what is it with everyone tonight, do I have ‘Come over here and hit on me’ tattooed on my forehead or something? Just leave me alone!”

 

She expected to hear an apology or the sound of someone tripping over their feet as they scrambled to get away from her maybe, what she didn’t expect to hear was the sound of someone laughing. 

 

“Well I can’t see a tattoo, but even if I did - I’d still be obligated to ask you that question anyway.”

 

Betty’s head shot up and her heart dropped into her stomach almost immediately when she saw one of the bartenders (the same young and absurdly attractive one she had noticed when she’d first arrived) standing in front of her.

 

“Oh, um … I’m sorry, I didn’t - ” she paused and a crooked smile formed on the bartenders lips when she took a deep breath to try and compose herself, “Sorry, I thought you were - ”

 

“- Another sap trying to vie for your attention?” He offered, his smile only growing.

 

She nodded, feeling a little ridiculous now. “Yeah, I meant no offense, it’s just that I’ve been - ”

 

“- Approached a lot?” He finished for her again, his soft chuckle making her stomach tighten with knots, “So I’ve noticed.” 

 

Betty swallowed and raised her eyebrows at the admission. Normally, she would find a total stranger watching her from a distance to be a little weird and creepy, but looking at this particular stranger - taking in his handsome features, his tousled black hair and his dark, stormy blue eyes, she found herself acting out of character - willing to make an exception for him.

 

“Sorry.” Was all she could manage, feeling her cheeks warm under his intense gaze. She glanced at him and her throat went dry all over again. He really was gorgeous. Ridiculously so in fact, especially in the white button down he was currently wearing. He had the the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing the array of tattoos on his forearms and the longer she stared at him to more inclined she felt to pinch herself and make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

 

“It’s fine, honestly. How about we just forget this happened and start fresh?” The bartender suggested, his intimidating confidence wavering for a second when he gave her a soft, understanding smile. Betty smiled as well and nodded, feeling a little more at ease now. He winked at her then and she watched as he took a few steps away from her before he turned around and approached her all over again, “Hey, welcome to the Whyte Worm. Can I get you a drink?” He asked, smirking at her playfully.

 

“Um, I don’t know …” she said, trying to sound as coy as possible, “Depends. What would you recommend?”

 

“You want me to pick?” He seemed surprised by the suggestion and somehow that made her pulse race just a little bit more.

 

“Aren’t bartenders supposed to be good at that? You know … figuring out what drink a person would want based on how they look?”

 

“I suppose,” He said with a chuckle, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter top, “And that’s what you want me to do to you?”

 

She merely nodded, resting her arms on the counter while she waited for him to say something. He took his sweet time of course, eyeing her for what felt like ages before he finally smirked and reached for a tumbler, pouring a double shot of whiskey in the glass and placing it in front of her.

 

“Whiskey? Really?” Betty said, giggling herself now, “Can I ask why?”

 

“Well from what I gather, you’ve had a pretty rough night,” He explained, “And in my opinion, there’s only one cure for that.”

 

“And what makes you think I’ve had a rough night?” Betty asked, a little embarrassed that she was so easy to read apparently.

 

“Well aside from that little outburst of yours earlier,” She flushed at the comment and he smirked before he continued, “You’re also all dressed up. Not to meet your friends though, so I assume that since you’ve been sitting here for more than an hour now, whoever you were supposed to meet decided not to show up.”

 

Betty’s lips twisted slightly and she picked up the drink and took a sip, cringing at the burn the whiskey left in her throat, but enjoying the immediate sense of calm it brought her. God, was she really that easy to read? Normally, she wouldn’t care, but the last thing she wanted right now was to come across astotally pathetic in front of him, especially because she’d been stood up.

 

“That obvious, huh?” She kept her eyes averted, too mortified to even look at him.

 

“Not to everyone,” she heard him say, “And if it’s any consolation he’s a total idiot.”

 

Betty scoffed under her breath and let out a laugh, indicating that she didn’t exactly agree with him.

 

“And what makes you say that?” She looked at him then, steeling herself when she saw the look in his eyes suddenly change, the irises taking on a darker and almost desirous tint.

 

He leaned forward then and rested his elbows on the counter top as well, drawing closer so that their faces were only inches apart. She could smell the cologne he was wearing, feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and hear the soft sound of him breathing. She swallowed thickly, willing her heart to slow down.

 

“Because if I was lucky enough to get a date with a woman like you I would’ve been on time and we’d probably be on our way back to my place by now.”

 

Betty blinked in disbelief and her throat closed up on her almost immediately, completely overwhelmed by how forward he’d just been. _Did … did he really just say that?_

 

She decided to be brave and find out.

 

“What … what makes you say that?” She repeated the words only this time her voice was soft and tinged with uncertainty now.

 

His lips pulled into a smirk again and he leaned in even closer until they were pressed against her ear, sending an unexpected shiver of want and pure anticipation down her spine.

 

“Why don’t you stick around and find out.”

 

~

 

Would she stick around?

 

_Of course she would._

 

In that precise moment, she was fairly certain that no force on Earth could make her to say “no” even if she wanted too. 23 years under her belt and Betty had never experienced anything remotely close to this - to a magnetic pull between her and someone that was so strong and so intense that she found herself nodding her head, agreeing to a brash and totally unexpected offer just so she could keep it alive a little bit longer.

 

“The name’s Jughead, by the way.” He was still learning in close when he spoke again, the warm, husky lint in his voice making her press her thighs together and shift slightly on the bar stool she was sitting on. It was an odd name. She felt like telling him that or asking him if it was a nickname of some kind at the very least, but the right words - if there were any - escaped her completely.

 

He lifted one of his hands up from the counter then and she glanced down when he held it out to her, staring at it for a few seconds before she slowly raised a hand as well and took it, giving it a soft shake.

 

“Betty.” She said back, her own voice soft and tinged with shyness. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile - that intrigued, desire-filled look in his eyes only deepening.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Betty.” He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“You too, Jughead.” _You have absolutely no idea how nice it is to meet you_ , she thought, swallowing nervously.

 

His shift ended fifteen minutes later, giving Betty just enough time to drink the remanence of her whiskey and try to wrap her head around what had just happened.

 

_Was she really going to do this?_

 

She caught sight of him then, blushing madly once again when he noticed and winked at her.

 

_oh yes, she definitely was._

 

None of this seemed real to her. She wasn’t this kind of person. She wasn’t spontaneous. She wasn’t a risk taker and she definitely wasn’t the type to let herself become so enamored with a total fucking stranger that she would find herself in a situation like this, but when Jughead stepped out from behind the counter looking even more tantalizing then before and asked her if she was ready to leave, any reason she could think of to not do this with him became as pathetic to her as it always had been.

 

When they left the bar and stepped out into the frosty New York air together, all that really registered in Betty’s mind was what she assumed would be happening next. _Where would they go from here? What would they do next? How amazing would it be?_ She was totally at his mercy and a shiver of delight and raw excitement shot right through her at the mere thought of that.

 

She expected him to hail them a cab then or lead her towards the nearest subway entrance perhaps, but when he placed his hand on the small of her back and started leading her down the sidewalk instead, her heart practically bounced around the confines of her chest and she couldn’t help but feel completely stunned by him all over again. This time for multiple reasons.

 

“Uh, so care to share where we’re going?” She glanced up at him curiously and Jughead chuckled, giving her a look that said it should be pretty obvious.

 

“Well,” He began anyway, turning his head and leaning down just enough so that he was speaking almost directly in her ear again, “First we’re going to get something to eat.”

 

_Oh._

 

“Are you serious?” Betty asked, letting out a soft, airy giggle. She hadn’t been expecting that. Not at all, but oddly enough she didn’t feel disappointed either. He gave her hip a squeeze then and she closed her eyes, relishing in the pleasant, tingling sensation that suddenly filled every available space inside her.

 

“Oh I’m dead serious, I just worked a nine hour shift, I’m absolutely famished.”

 

She laughed at that too and leaned into his side a little, a part of her shamelessly hoping that he was famished, but for more than just food.

 

The 24 hour diner he took her too was warm, inviting in its own way and mostly empty.

 

They chose a booth and instead of sitting opposite her like she expected him too, Jughead decided to slide in next to her, far enough to be respectful, but still close enough to overload her already fragile senses at every turn. She looked at him and tried to swallow past the ever present lump in her throat once again. _God, he certainly is confident ... and forward ... and ridiculously good looking_. She whiped her hands on the skirt of her dress, wondering how the hell she was going to manage this.

 

He ordered a burger and a milkshake and because Betty couldn’t think of anything else, she decided to order the same. He turned his body to face her and grinned, that same look in his eyes from before still there - darkened with want and as profound as ever.

 

He asked her a few questions while they ate - about her. About anything he could think of really - and when she wasn’t left completely tongue-tied by his presence, she tried to ask him just as many of not more. His lips would pull into a crooked smile and he would tilt his head to the side with curiosity whenever she spoke, his blue eyes fixed only on her, piercing into her very depths of her soul while he listened and drank in her every word.

 

Most times she would trail off mid-sentence or lose her train of thought entirely which seemed to amuse him quite a bit and at some point she noticed that his fingers had started fiddling with the hem of her dress, making her wonder, rather timidly, if he was doing all of this on purpose. Was he testing her. Teasing her. Seeing how much he actually affected her and how long he could prolong the inevitable between them. It was maddening, but oddly addictive and gratifying in a way as well - every second of it only heightening everything she already felt and confirming how desperate she truly was to be alone with him.

 

“You’re incredible, do you know that?” He murmured softly then, the tips of his fingers grazing along the length of her thigh. She jumped slightly at the contact and dipped her head, blood rushing to her cheeks in an instant. 

 

“I ... I’m not -”

 

“- Yes, you are.” He insisted, his voice low and filled with an unwavering amount of conviction. _He_   _can’t be serious_. She searched his eyes and saw no hint of a lie there either.

 

She had no choice, but to believe him.

 

The sound of the bell ringing above their heads as they left the diner together suddenly made Betty acutely aware of everything around her. The biting cold in the air.The unending sounds of the city. The warmth of his hand when he grabbed her arm, gently tugging her back to him when she strayed just a smidge too far.

 

Betty held her breath. She was unnervingly close to him again, enough that she could feel the sheer heat radiating off his body and sense the slightest change in his demeanor. She kept her eyes down, feeling her heartbeat escalate when she felt his hand caress her cheek, his fingers lifting her chin until her eyes met his.

 

_Oh god._

 

Jughead inched closer then, slowly lowering his mouth until his lips brushed against hers, barely kissing her. She closed her eyes and a soft gasp trickled from her throat at the feeling, her hands instinctively reaching for the lapels of his jacket to keep herself steady. She pressed her forehead agasint his and leaned in, their lips only centimeters apart, desperate for more.

 

“Jug -” but the rest of her sentence, whatever it was going to be, disintegrated in her throat when he closed the remaining space between them and settled his mouth over hers properly.

 

It was everything and nothing like Betty thought it would be. She’d never kissed a stranger before, but this felt better than anything else she’d experienced. It was deep. Hungry and all consuming. Everything about it felt completely unreal. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist then and she ran her fingers through his thick, but surprisingly soft strands of hair in response, the kiss deepening even more when his tongue slipped past her lips and dipped into her mouth. She could taste the sweetness lingering on his lips from the milkshake, cigarette smoke and faint traces of alcohol. It only made her crave more.

 

_This is happening. This has to be happening. This must be real._

 

It was. It definitely was - and to think that just over an hour ago she wanted to go home and pretend this night had never happened. How foolish had she been.

 

It was the unexpected sound of a car hooter going off nearby that eventually broke them apart. Betty kept her eyes closed though, her breathing heavy and uneven as she tried to calm down. Her lips stretched into a smile then, but before a proper thought could even form or register in her brain, he was leaning in again, her whole body trembling even more than it had been a moment ago as he traced his mouth along her jaw until he reached her ear.

 

“Come with me.”

 

The air in Betty’s throat hitched and her pulse spiked at the notion. Her head was spinning, heat pooling low in her abdomen. She nodded, aware that she would have to wait, but she could wait for this, for him just a little bit longer.

 

Or she hoped she could at least.

 

Every second that passed felt like an eternity now and she prayed that his place, wherever he was taking her, wasn’t far.

 

Jughead kept his one arm snaked around her waist while he hailed a taxi for them and once they found a ride, keeping themselves under control and restrained, for even the shortest amount of time, quickly became their hardest challenge.

 

The cab was dark and quiet. The atmosphere inside charged with all the possible things to come. Betty fiddled with the zipper on his Sherpa jacket, the same one he’d shrugged off and helped her into when she’d started shivering only moments ago, absentmindedly. It was far too big for her, but it was warm and it smelt exactly like him. It wasn’t enough though. She wanted more. A lot more. She glanced at Jughead then. His profile was barely visible in the poorly lit space, but she could still see him.

 

His jaw was tight. His demeanor almost rigid in a way and Betty could tell that he was fighting his urges just as much as she was battling her own.

 

He clenched his hand periodically, opening and closing it like a coping mechanism of sorts, so she reached for it and gently threaded her fingers with his, giving them both the contact they so desperately craved. He turned his head to look at her then, his blue eyes crisp and dark with desire, but he didn’t say anything. Truthfully, she wasn’t excepting him to acknowledge it right away, but when he squeezed her hand and pressed a soft kiss against the back of it, her lips twitched at the corners and pulled into an inviting smile.

 

He smirked back and she felt herself starting to overheat again, her body humming with anticipation as he continued to watch her closely now.

 

She swallowed.

 

Just a little bit longer.

 

~

 

There were people in the elevator as well.

 

 _Of course there had to be people in the elevator._

 

In all honesty, Betty would’ve been more annoyed by the situation if Jughead’s arm wasn’t back around her waist again, his fingers pressing into her hip, drawing small patterns on her skin through the thin material of her dress.

 

She was in the middle of counting the agonizingly long seconds in her head when Jughead nuzzled her hair with his nose, slowly brushing his lips against her head before he leaned down and kissed the base of her neck.

 

“You look so fucking sexy in my jacket.” He murmured, his mouth stretching into a huge smirk when she froze in his arms.

 

_Oh God no._

 

 _Not here._

 

He nibbled at the soft skin beneath her ear then and, despite herself, Betty titled her head to the side and closed her eyes, leaning back into him. She felt him trail his hand lower then and for a split second she forgot where they were. That they weren’t alone. That two complete strangers were standing less than a few feet away them until his fingers found bare skin and it all came rushing back to her.

 

“Stop.” She mumbled back, catching his hand and flushing with embarrassment. He chuckled softly in her ear and kissed the side of her head, his arm tightening around her.

 

~

 

Betty let out a gasp as they stumbled through the door and into his apartment, her body trembling and shocked with want as Jughead grabbed her and pressed her up against the nearest wall, his mouth devouring hers in a thorough and bruising kind of kiss.

 

Tucked away from prying eyes now, any resolve they had left, any lingering worries or doubts, disappeared almost instantly, the resulting build up of everything they’d done and felt since they’d first laid eyes on each other back at the Whyte Worm finally coming to a head.

 

Jughead pinned his hips into hers and ran a hand down the length of her thigh, hiking up the skirt of her dress so that he could press closer. Betty moaned. She could feel how hard he was. How desperate he was for her and it still stunned her knowing that it was all for her. That she was the cause behind it. Her hands flew up to his shirt and she pulled at it a little too roughly, a few of the buttons tumbling to the floor as he shrugged it off and quickly discarded it, their mouths smashing together in a series of deep and intoxicating kisses only seconds later.

 

It was frenzied. Intense. So much so that Betty could barely catch her breath let alone form a coherent thought beyond what they were doing. She felt delirious, her insides twisting and churning with unchecked heat and pure desperation. Jughead growled into the hallow of her neck, his mouth sucking and marking her soft skin when she ran her hands over his body, feeling the defined dips and grooves of his torso and how his muscles seemed to twitch and tense at her touch.

 

Betty pulled back to look at him then and a smirk fell across his lips while he watched her take him in, her delicate fingers tracing over his hard muscles and assortment of tattoos.

 

_He was beautifully formed and sexy as hell._

 

_Dangerously so in fact._

 

“Like what you see?” He asked after a moment, that teasing, confident tone of his back.

 

“Y-Yes,” Betty managed to breathe. She wasn’t about to start lying now, “You’re ridiculously attractive.” She admitted without really thinking. Not that she cared though.

 

“Is that so?”

 

Betty nodded her head, meeting and holding his gaze when he leaned in slightly and slowly tugged at the zip on her dress, pulling it down. Her pulse quickened rapidly. By nature, she wasn’t a confident person. She wasn’t self-assured like Veronica or some of her other friends, but there was something about tonight that made her feel like she was or like she could be. She felt tremendously bold all of sudden, enough to slip the straps off her shoulders herself, letting the dress fall and pool at her feet without hesitation.

 

It was his turn to swallow thickly now, his eyes burrowing deep into hers before he lowered them and looked, his irises blackening even more with want the longer he stared and drank her in. He raised his hand and she let out a moan, arching her back off the wall towards him when cupped and palmed her breast, squeezing gently.

 

“You’re breathtaking, Betty.” He whispered then, pressing his mouth to hers in a short, but sound kiss, “So fucking beautiful.”

 

Part of her felt like disagreeing with him, but it was the way he said it, void of deception or delay, that made her stay silent. He undid the clasp of her bra and removed the lacy garment before he leaned in and pressed his lips to her throat again, steadily working his way down her already heaving chest.

 

“Jug - oh my gosh ... ” Betty closed her eyes and fell back against the wall same as before, whimpering at the new wave of pleasure she suddenly felt coursing through her body when Jughead covered her breast with his mouth, her nipple hardening in a rush as he sucked and swirled his tongue around it. 

 

“I want to make you feel good, Betty” He murmured into her skin, the soft vibrations of his voice cutting right through her, “Do you want that?”

 

She nodded - of course, she did - and he paused, his lips tilting up into a half smile when he looked at her.

 

“Say it,” His voice was low, making it sound more like a command than a request, “I want to hear you say it.”

 

Jughead stood up then and slanted himself over Betty, her throat working extra hard when she felt his fingers glide along the waist band of her panties, just waiting to slip lower.

 

“Please, I ... I want -“ she paused when his fingers dipped in a little, brushing and teasing the skin there, “I - I want you to make me feel good.”

 

He smirked and when his fingers skimmed downwards and touched her core, Betty moved against him restlessly, a soft cry falling from her lips when they brushed against her clit. She looped an arm around his neck in double quick time, trying her best to keep herself anchored in any way she could.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Jughead growled, “Is that all for me?”

 

Betty nodded vigorously, lifting her hips to his hand and a long, tortured groan trickled from his throat when he finally slipped a long finger, followed by another inside her - teasingly, moving and curling them until, much to her own surprise and humiliation, she felt her walls starting to tighten, her orgasm rushing up and completely overwhelming her.

 

“Holy shit ... Betty.” He grunted, the full weight of his body pressing her into the wall as she rode out her release. She came down slowly, taking long, deep breaths to try and steady herself. Normally she would want to go slow. With any other guy she would want to take her time, but not tonight - not with him.

 

“I want more,” she begged shamelessly, “I ... I want you. Now.”

 

Apparently that was all he needed to hear.

 

Grinning broadly, Jughead slipped his hands under her thighs then and gripped them firmly, hoisting Betty up and carrying her off towards what she hoped was his bedroom.

 

They worked quickly after that, kicking off their shoes and stripping away any items of clothing that still remained before her mouth found his again and his hands gripped her hips, gently guiding her backwards towards the bed. Betty fell backwards onto the soft mattress when her legs touched the edge of it, her heart racing even faster in her chest when Jughead moved and settled himself on top of her, the feel and pressure of his naked body pressed against hers already creating a delicious amount of friction.

 

She would’ve implored him to take her right there and then - but a sudden thought popped into her head. Condom. He wasn’t wearing a condom. She was about to remind him, but he beat her to it - taking one out of his bedside drawer, tearing it open and rolling it on.

 

He kissed her like he had all the time in the world then, his tongue sinking deep into her mouth - his lips skimming along the line of her jaw before he dropped them down to brush featherlight kisses along the length of her neck. She pressed herself against him and tugged at his hair impatiently, her other hand desperately clutching at his back when he slowly dragged his cock through her slick folds, playing with her yet again.

 

“Easy there.” Jughead said, chuckling softly against her lips.

 

“Well then stop teasing me!” Betty whined softy,straining against him yet again before he slowly pushed himself into her, every inch stretching and filling her like nothing else. He stilled for a moment once he was buried to the hilt, giving her a moment to adjust.

 

_It felt so amazing. So unbelievable. Better than any previous experience she’d had before or probably will ever have._

 

Every movement he made - every thrust or roll of his hips - she met with her own, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist so that he could slid in deeper. He groaned almost gratefully in response and kissed her heatedly, easily swallowing her cries when they intensified. Their breathing grew heavier then, warm air mixing and mingling, as they built towards release together and she gasped when he reached down between them and touched her again, her nails digging into his skin when she pleaded with him to go faster and felt the heat inside her starting to unravel.

 

 _This wasn’t her. Not really anyway_.

 

_But was that such a bad thing?_

 

_Was any of this?_

 

When she fell apart, breathless and gasping against his collarbone, she reconsidered that thought very briefly until she felt him stiffen and jerk above her, the sound of her name falling from his lips like it was the only thing he wanted to say forever - instantly changing her mind.

 

Breathing harshly and slick with sweat, Betty held Jughead close, stroking the damp hair on the back of his head when his strength gave way and he collapsed onto her.

 

For the first time in months she felt sated and happy. Fulfilled beyond words. She buried her face into his neck then and kissed his wet skin tenderly, a smile stretching across her face when his lips brushed a weak kiss against her shoulder in return.

 

In that moment she wasn’t thinking about anything else - except what this all meant and where they would go from here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here!! 
> 
> Read and enjoy!! :)

“B, please ... Please, you know I’m not the type to crawl around on my knees and beg, but if it’ll get you to do this then I will ... I swear I will!” 

 

Betty sighed quietly and closed her eyes. She’d been listening to her friend’s insistent pleading for the last hour or so and while she was usually quite a patient person, she was almost at her wits end now. 

 

For as long as she could remember she had never been a fan of going on blind dates - the very notion of meeting up with a total stranger at some random bar or overpriced restaurant having never sat well with her, but Veronica Lodge was determined and Betty knew better than most that very little could deter her fiery best friend if she was set on making something happen.

 

After eight years though, Betty was used it. Their friendship had been like that since they’d met during their sophomore year of high school and while it could be tedious and slightly bothersome at times, a part of her couldn’t imagine Veronica being anything less than overconfident and totally extravagant. 

 

She wouldn’t want her to be. That being said though, she kind of hoped that her friend would make an exception in this case and maybe back down without much of a fight for once. 

 

“I don’t know V,” Betty said quietly, hoping that she sounded as uncomfortable as she felt, enough for Veronica to get the message, “You know how I feel about blind dates ...” 

 

“I know, B,” Veronica said in that gentle, but still convincing tone she always used, “I know, but you haven’t been on one in years, you never know, maybe you’ll actually enjoy yourself this time.” 

 

_Enjoy myself?_ Betty snorted quietly and grimaced at the thought . _I highly doubt it._

 

The last blind date she’d gone on was four years ago and her so called “date” ended up being so boring and full of himself that she’d faked being sick half way through the meal just so she could get away from him. After that god awful experience she’d vowed to never put herself through anything like that again if she could help it. 

 

Trapped with indecision, she started gnawing on her bottom lip and Veronica sighed, taking a seat beside her on the couch. 

 

“Look, I know blind dates aren’t your thing, B. They aren’t my first choice either, but you shouldn’t think of this as something negative. Think of it as a chance for you to get back on your feet, get your nose out of a book and get out of this damn apartment every once in a while!” 

 

“Come on, I’m not that bad,” Betty said in her defense, pausing a second later while she briefly considered the point herself, “Am I?” 

 

“Well,” Veronica drew out the word, titling her head from side to side while she tried to think of a delicate way to say whatever was on her mind, “I mean this is the third manuscript you’ve started reading this week, B and the only time you ever leave this apartment aside from when you have to go to work is when Archie and I basically drag you out of here.” 

 

Betty frowned slightly at her friends words and what they insinuated, casting her eyes down to the unpublished book perched on the armrest of the couch. The same one she’d been reading and making notes on for the last couple of hours before Veronica came home and interrupted her. 

 

_Was her life really that pathetic?_

 

When Betty had made the decision to move to New York City with Veronica she’d had only two goals in mind; get a degree and eventually become a writer. Five years later, she had a bachelors degree in English literature. She was already several chapters into writing her first novel and she was working as a professional reader for Coleman Asher Publishing, one of the biggest publishing houses in the country. As far as Betty was concerned, she was on the right track. Well on her way to making her dream of becoming a published author a reality one day. 

 

However, for all her successes, there were a few things in her life that she didn’t have the best handle on - the miserable excuse of her love life being one of them. It was silly. Stupid even, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t find someone decent. Someone who made sense. Someone who would stick and while this wasn’t a major inconvenience it still  bothered her - immensely so. 

 

_Was there something wrong with her?_

 

_Was she really that unappealing or plain to guys?_

 

Given her sad relationship history, she often asked herself those questions, wondering if there was any kind of truth to it. 

 

Betty sighed despondently. Her brow was still creased, her mind still deep in thought, when she felt Veronica shift closer to her on the couch, her hand gently taking hers. 

 

“You’re an incredible person, B. You really are, but it’s been a year since you and Trev broke up and -“ 

 

Betty cut her off with a loud scoff. 

 

“- You mean, it’s been a year since I found out that he’d been cheating on me for the last eight months of our relationship because and I quote ‘Things were too safe and predictable’ for him, right?” 

 

“Right.” Veronica kept her voice soft - her tone apologetic, giving her friend’s hand a slight, but comforting squeeze. 

 

Unlike most people, Betty didn’t have a page long list of ex boyfriends. She wasn’t the type. She wasn’t like the girls she’d gone to school with or the woman she knew now - constantly getting in and out of relationships every few weeks or months. She didn’t need that kind of drama in her life. She had enough to deal with already. But the few pitiful boyfriends that she’d had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing weren’t exactly shining examples of what she’d been hoping or expecting to out of a relationship. 

 

Out of all of them though, Trevor Brown (her last boyfriend of two years) turned out to be the worst one. Not because he’d been an idiot or an arrogant jerk, but because he’d been the exact opposite of that. Because she hadn’t seen his betrayal coming and for that reason alone he’d disappointed her more than anyone else ever had. There was a lot that she could handle. She could deal with most things - find a way to make it work or at least try too, but cheating, no matter the circumstances or the excuse, was something she could never accept or forgive. 

 

End of story. 

 

“Look,” Veronica said after a moment, continuing on when Betty kept her eyes averted and didn’t say anything, “My point is that you need to put yourself out there again and by that I obviously mean, and excuse my lack of subtlety here, B - you need to find yourself a hottie and get laid.” 

 

Despite how she felt, Betty’s lips twitched at the corners, stretching into a wide grin. There it was. That brash, no-filter behavior she knew all too well and fully expected from her candid friend. Normally, she would brush something like this off with a simple giggle or play it off as nothing more than an amusing joke, but she refrained from doing that this time, reasoning that perhaps Veronica was right. Maybe that’s exactly what she needed , but the idea of getting that  with some guy - some random stranger she’d just met over drinks in some crummy bar just for the sake of doing it still didn’t sit well with her. 

 

It would have to be a special kind of guy. _A real exception to the rule._

 

“Okay fine,” Betty conceded, ignoring the huge, Cheshire Cat smile that spread across Veronica’s lips then, “Let’s say you’re right -“ 

 

“- I am right, but please continue.” 

 

“Well let’s say you’re right, even if I wanted that and let’s pretend that I do, I’m not going to hook up with some guy after one date, V. That just isn’t unrealistic for me.” 

 

“Well have you ever done it before?” Veronica asked with a smirk, her eyes teasing and filled with mischief. Betty sighed internally when she noticed. She knew exactly where this was going to go. 

 

“Well, no I haven’t but -“ 

 

“Then how could you possibly know what it’s like?” V demanded, that playful and yet oddly persuasive tone of hers out in full force once again. 

 

Betty opened her mouth to reply, but stumbled almost immediately, her thoughts jumbled and her tongue paralyzed - completely at a loss for words which, of course, only made Veronica’s already present smile grow. 

 

“I’m not saying you have to sleep with every guy you bump into on the street, B. I just want you to take care of yourself and your needs. Having sex and having fun in general is kind of important when you think about it, and I swear on my Abuelita’s life, if you don’t have a good time or enjoy yourself, I promise I won’t convince you do this ever again!” 

 

“Yeah, I understand that, but I still don’t know him - what if he turns out to be a psychopath or a serial killer or something?” Betty was being stubborn now. Hard headed. A little overdramatic maybe. She knew that, but it was in her nature to be sometimes. 

 

“Oh yes, because I’d totally set you with a serial killer or a psychopath. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t pick the craziest guy I could find,” Veronica said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest in mocked offense, “And besides, I never said that you didn’t already know him. In fact, you do. You know him directly.” 

 

Naturally, that piqued Betty’s attention very quickly. She didn’t know a lot of guys directly. In fact, she could count the full number on all ten of her fingers. She’d met most of them through Archie, her close childhood friend who also happened to be Veronica’s boyfriend, and while they were all endearing in their own way with big hearts and more brawn than brains, none of them were her type - a thought which suddenly made her a little anxious. 

 

 _Oh god, V who the hell have you set me up with_.  Betty wondered, already dreading this. 

 

She wanted to find out. More than anything she wanted to know, but when she saw that determined, roguish look growing steadily in Veronica’s brown eyes, unwavering and as strong as ever, she already knew what the raven haired beauty’s response would most likely be. Something vague or cheeky perhaps. In any case, Betty wouldn’t get a straight answer. Of that much she was certain.

 

Sure, she could’ve argued her case more or come up with a couple of weak excuses as to why she shouldn’t do this, but what would that achieve in the end? Her friend was just trying to help her and it’s not like she completely disagreed with what Veronica had pointed out to her anyway. She needed this. She needed a change. Even she could see that now. 

 

 _It’ll just be another bad date or maybe it’ll be a good one this time. Who knows - You’ll probably regret it, but where’s the harm in trying?_ Betty thought with a small smile, heaving out a long, defeated sigh. 

 

“Alright fine, what time should I be there?” 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Betty was alone when she woke up the next morning, wrapped in sheets that weren’t hers. Sheets that were very warm and smelt like  him .

 

She let out a happy sigh and stretched her still naked body, a crooked smile forming on her lips when she felt her stiff muscles pull and ache in a way that they never had before, the sensation bringing back a plethora of glorious and fresh memories from last night along with it. 

 

_It wasn’t a dream. It really wasn’t ... And Jughead ... Oh my god ... He wasn’t a figment of her imagination either._

 

_ None of this was .  _

 

Betty let out a breathless giggle at the thought, feeling ridiculous for ever allowing herself to think otherwise. She sat up slowly then and rubbed the dreads of sleep from her eyes, keeping the sheet pressed close to her chest while she took in her surroundings. 

 

His room wasn’t exactly like she imagined it would be. It was simple. Almost minimalist in it’s styling. A couple of classic movie posters decorated its walls and a huge shelf packed to the brink with books took up a chunk of space in one of the corners. The only other pieces of furniture he had, apart from the bookshelf and his large and exceptionally comfortable double bed, was a chair and a wooden desk with a couple of pictures (presumably of his family) on it. 

 

She liked the space - his space \- and the longer she looked at all of it, the more she started to wonder if what she was staring at represented  him and who he was. A guy who liked to keep things simple and uncomplicated. Who liked watching old movies and read a lot during his spare time. Someone who loved and valued his family more than anything else. 

 

Her lips twitched into a wide grin. 

 

If she didn’t like him as much as she already did, speculating like this would’ve changed that pretty darn quickly. 

 

_No ... Stop._

 

_Stop it._

 

She wasn’t allowed to do this - to like him as much as she did or let herself fall victim to the lofty and grandiose ideas she had swimming around in her head now, trying to convince her that their unexpected evening together had altered anything. No matter how sensational it had been. No matter how much she had loved it, she knew what  this was. What it meant. With a sigh, she glanced at his side of the bed, a pin prick of disappointment and stark reality piercing her heart when she reached out and touched the mattress, feeling how cold it was. 

 

“No, you’re not going to do this to yourself, Betty ...” she mumbled quietly, wishing that she sounded more self-confident and not like someone who’d just gotten their heart broken. 

 

It wasn’t her fault. She was inexperienced and it’s not like Veronica had explained the rules of what having a one night stand with someone would entail exactly, but from what Betty had seen on tv and read in books, she was pretty sure that falling for the “hottie” (especially after only one night) wasn’t supposed to be part of the deal. 

 

He must’ve gathered up their clothes and brought them through to his room at some point that morning, because when Betty pulled back the covers and slipped out of his bed she noticed that her dress, underwear and shoes were all folded and neatly piled up on his desk chair, waiting for her. 

 

She stared at them momentarily, delaying the inevitable task of putting them back on, before her eyes drifted over to the white collared shirt -  that white collared shirt \- which he’d tossed into the corner of the room haphazardly. She smirked, a brazen idea popping into her head. If this was it - if this was as far as it was going to go then she was going to enjoy herself as much as she possibly could. 

 

She’d almost finished doing up the buttons (the ones that were still there anyway) on the shirt when the door clicked open behind her, the sound halting her actions immediately. 

 

“What are you doing?” His voice was soft, the husky timbre carrying around the room and jolting right through her. 

 

Warm blood flooded her cheeks in a matter of seconds. Betty turned around slowly, her heart thumping a little faster in her chest when she saw Jughead standing there, a half amused - half curious smirk etched across his face now. 

 

_Holy shit!_

 

She swallowed noticeably. 

 

She shouldn’t be so affected by him. After last night. After what they’d done. She should have more control, but seeing him like this; shirtless, dressed only in a pair of grey sweats, with his tattoos on full display, his hair messy in a way that made him effortlessly attractive - more so than he’d been before (again if that was even possible) - shot any chance of that to hell. 

 

He raised an eyebrow at her then, his mouth stretching at the corners a little less, indicating that he was waiting for her to say something. 

 

“I -“ she gave her head a slight shake, trying to pull herself together, “I just thought I should put something on maybe.” Her eyes darted to her dress and shoes still folded up on the chair and then back to him. 

 

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

 

“I see,” Jughead said around a soft, warm chuckle, the kind that made her insides twist and tighten, “Is there any particular reason why you thought that?” 

 

_Um_. 

Betty wasn’t expecting him to ask her that. She didn’t really know what to say in reply either. 

 

“Well, I - I’m not really sure, to be honest.” She mumbled, wincing at how amateurish that sounded, “Sorry, I - um I haven’t done ... this very often.”

 

_In fact, I’ve never done it before, but I can’t tell you that._

 

Her demure behavior - her shy admission - seemed to amuse him, his blue eyes shining, but also darkening with a sudden spurge of interest and desire now. 

 

He took a step closer. 

 

“This being?” 

 

She stepped backwards gradually, a ripple of goosebumps spreading all over her body when she felt the cold wall behind her. 

 

“Um, well - this ... one night stands.” 

 

He took another step and then another in return, until he was standing only millimeters away from her. She could hear his slow, even breathing. Feel the warmth of his skin burning against hers. It sent shivers down her spine. He placed a hand on the wall and leaned in ever so slightly, tracing the line of her jaw with his smooth mouth, his teeth gently nibbling at her earlobe when he reached it. 

 

_Oh god ... Oh my god ..._

 

Betty closed her eyes, commanding herself to relax. To breathe easily. For her heart to slow down. 

 

“Oh Betty,” she heard him murmur quietly then, his lips pulling into an almost wicked grin against her skin, “What makes you think I’m done with you yet?” 

 

“Well, I - Uh ...” but she broke off mid-sentence, her throat tightening up on her when he moved his lips down the slope of her neck, the tip of his tongue peaking out to taste and draw aimless patterns over her skin. 

 

Stunned, Betty let out a soft moan and pressed herself against him, desperate to feel more of his body, to feel more of him again. She opened her eyes briefly then, long enough to establish once again that this was real. That he was here.  That he wanted her again and anything she’d considered saying before suddenly became irrelevant - forgotten and unimportant now. 

 

“Or is that what you want, Betty?” Jughead breathed, “Do you want me to be done with you?”

 

He tugged at the collar of the shirt she was wearing, pulling it open just enough so that he could mouth and nip at the soft hallow of her neck lightly. Betty’s eyes fluttered closed again and a soft thud echoed around the room when her head fell back against the wall. He settled his hands on her hips before smoothing one a little further back, giving her ass a gentle, but firm squeeze with his fingers, making her gasp with surprise. She reached for him at once, latching onto his shoulder and his any other part of his strong frame that she could reach when her knees gave way, desperate to keep herself steady. 

 

“No, I - I don’t want that.” Betty mumbled back, “I - I don’t want you to be done with me.” She quickly added when Jughead paused and glanced up at her expectantly, memories of how he’d ‘asked’  her to be specific with him last night flashing into her brain. 

 

He didn’t say anything, but she felt his lips tug into a crooked grin when he skimmed them along her collar bone, essentially giving her his answer. He undid the buttons on her shirt next and Betty watched as he opened it, his eyes roaming over every inch and curve of her bare body, slowly drinking her in. Exposed liked this to him, in broad daylight with no darkness or convenient shadows to hide in, she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious all over again, her burst of confidence from last night gone under the new circumstances. 

 

_Was she anything like the other woman he’d probably been with?_ A part of her worried that he would asked himself that question and decide that she wasn’t. 

 

Betty averted her eyes at the thought and shifted a little, trying to shrug the shirt closed and hide herself from him, but he stopped her, his hand grabbing her forearm gently. 

 

“Betty?” She didn’t look at him. She couldn’t bring herself too until he helped her, tilting her face up with his fingers. “God, you really have no idea how sexy and stunningly beautiful you are, do you?” He whispered with a half smile, his features softening momentarily. 

 

He could see the worry etched on her face . Surely he could . That only made her feel even more mortified than she already was though. She searched his eyes carefully then, noticing right off the bat how intense and honest they appeared to be. The usual shades of blue, pitch black with unchecked want same as before. 

 

She wanted to listen to him. To believe him. To cast aside her doubts and be with him again, but that was a lot easier said than done. 

 

“Thanks, but I’m ... I know I’m not. Compared to other woman I’m just -“ But Jughead cut her off before she could finish, his lips settling over hers and effortlessly parting them in a deep and thorough kiss. 

 

Her thoughts - her reason, whatever it had been - evaporated along with all of the air in her body. She melted into him. Clutching at him almost desperately. Her body straining against his as she returned the fervor of his kiss. God, she would never get tired of this . That light-as-air, sinking feeling that filled her insides whenever he kissed her. The way he gripped and squeezed her skin, his hands worshipping her body. The way he tasted, like fresh coffee, cigarette smoke and something sweet this time. It was intoxicating, so much so that she protested, a soft whine trickling from her throat when he pulled back and broke the kiss. 

 

“You have no idea what you do to me, Betty,” His voice was low when he spoke. Husky. Sexy. Thick with what she could only imagine lust would sound like, “I craved you the second I saw you sitting at the counter last night and every second since. You shouldn’t be asking yourself how you compare to other woman, but how  they compare to you.” 

 

Shocked by his words, Betty exhaled shakily.  _Did he ... really say that or did she just imagine this entire conversation?_

 

It probably seemed like she had a bad case of  deja vu or something, but she couldn’t help it. She just couldn’t stop herself from thinking like that sometimes. 

 

Jughead dipped his head then, strands of his black hair tickling her skin as he covered one of her breasts with his mouth. She groaned loudly into the still air around them, her back arching right off the wall when he swirled and sucked at the soft mound of flesh with wanton intent, sending a swell of pleasure right through her entire being. 

 

His breath was uneven and scorching hot against her skin as he knelt in front of her and worked his way even lower, trailing a path of featherlight kisses down the length of her body. Her stomach muscles twitching and tightened with every brush of his lips against her skin. 

 

Her breathing intensified. 

 

_Was he actually going to do this?_

 

Jughead gripped the back of her knee then and gently moved her one leg, hiking it over his shoulder. 

 

_Holy shit! He fucking was ...._

 

Betty held her breath while she waited for him to do something, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip almost painfully. She felt delirious, her entire body aching with pent up desire now, wondering the whole time if he could hear how erratic her heartbeat suddenly was. 

 

He pressed a kiss against her inner thigh and quickly followed it with another, skimming his mouth along the length of it. Teasing her. His pace agonizingly slow, but still bearable.

 

“Jug ...” Betty inhaled sharply, squeaking and jumping slightly when she felt his warm breath against her exposed flesh. His grip on her legs tightened in response, fingers pressing into her skin to try and keep her stationary. 

 

“Jug,” she tried again, stammering over the words as they came out, “You don’t ... have to do this ,” _I mean, none of my other boyfriends liked doing it so why would you?,_ “Seriously, it’s o -“ 

 

But the unexpected pressure of his tongue pressing against her core and the incredible sensation it suddenly created quickly silenced her and her thoughts at once. Moaning deeply, Betty’s eyes fluttered closed when Jughead flicked his tongue along her slit gently, the air in her throat hitching when he started sucking on her clit as well. She gasped breathlessly at the feeling, pushing her body back up against the wall with a great deal of force when the shock of pleasure almost caused her to lose her balance. 

 

_Fucking hell!_

 

This.  She’d never felt anything remotely close to this  before, but then again she didn’t have a ton of experiences to compare it too either.

 

She let out a long, sensual groan and dropped a hand into his hair on instinct, grasping a fistful of thick black curls while he continued to work her slowly, curling and pressing his tongue inside her. His hands firm, thumbs drawing circles into her skin. 

 

“Fuck ... oh my god, don’t - don’t stop ...” 

 

He hummed with approval when she started to roll her hips, tentatively at first and then with a little more confidence, the soft vibrations only fueling the heat she had rapidly building inside her. He held her steady, keeping her upright when her legs began to tremble. Her breathing shallowed then. She was close.  So very close . 

 

“Jug - I can’t ... I’m so close ...” 

 

She was hysterical now. Hardly able to breathe consistently let alone speak or even think. She glanced down at him then, her sea green eyes briefly meeting his stormy blue ones before he raised a hand and rolled her clit between the pads of his fingers, pushing her towards the edge and then over it as well. 

 

Betty cried out in ecstasy as her head fell back against the wall with a rough sounding thud, his name tumbling from her lips in amongst a rush of words, hips lifting to his mouth as he continued to lap at her, helping her ride out her release. Feeling mildly lightheaded, she’d barely had a chance to steady her wild pulse or catch her breath before Jughead’s mouth was back on hers, giving her a long, lusty kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. It was new for her. Different even. And not in a bad way either. 

 

He was startlingly close to her now, enough that she could feel how desperate and tense his body was, his obvious arousal pressing against her thigh whenever he moved evenjust a fraction. 

 

He leaned in. 

 

“You feel that?” 

 

The tone of his voice was heated. Rough with desire against the shell of her ear. He brought her hand down by the wrist so that she could feel his cock through the thin material of his cotton sweats. Betty nodded gingerly, sucking in a short, but sharp gust of air when she felt  him \- her hand trembling slightly when she realized how hard and huge he actually was. That alone had her spiraling all over again.

 

“ That’s  what you do to me, Betty,” Jughead whispered hoarsely, “You and you only.” 

 

His words left her reeling. 

 

_This was crazy. Absolutely crazy, but she couldn’t turn away from it. From him. Not now._

_Hopefully not ever._

 

She shifted closer and wedged her body with his, tempted to look in his eyes once more just to see if he was lying this time, but somehow, she knew what she would see if she did. No dishonesty. No hint of a lie. 

 

She wondered if he was this genuine with everyone he knew - unable to be anything else perhaps - or if he was only like that with her. 

 

The answer didn’t matter though. 

 

Not when he hoisted her up in his strong arms, letting her legs slip around his torso as he carried her back towards the bed, their lips crashing together when she draped herself all around him. 

 

Questioning with him. Correcting him in any way or for any reason, suddenly became the most ridiculous and unimportant thing to her. 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Apparently , _he liked seeing her in his clothes_. That’s what he’d told her when he gave her one of his Sherpa jackets to wear over her somewhat flimsy dress again. 

 

She shrugged it on and pulled it around herself more securely, grinning when his familiar smell invaded her senses. She didn’t care that it was a little oversized. It was really comfortable. It smelt  fantastic and it was  his.  That on it’s own was reason enough for her not to reject his offer when he made it. 

 

Of course, it also kept the cold wind at bay, which she supposed, was nice as well. 

 

To Betty’s surprise, Jughead reached for her hand when they left his apartment together, his fingers linking with hers while they walked down the street to a nearby corner cafe he insisted on taking her too for breakfast. 

 

With every step they took though, she wished they would take two steps back. 

 

This was the part she’d been dreading the most ever since she had agreed to go home with him in the first place. The part that no one had warned her about. To be fair, it was her fault ... for liking him as much as she did. 

 

If she didn’t - walking away. Saying goodbye at the end of all of this would probably be easier. Not a lot easier, but still. 

 

“Hey, you alright?” She heard the softness in his voice. Felt the gentle squeeze of his hand when she stayed quiet for too long. Somehow though, that only made it harder for her to look at him. 

 

She did anyway after a moment, giving him a smile. The best one she could manage. 

 

“I’m okay, just a little tired.” 

 

“Is that so.” 

 

He smirked almost proudly, releasing her hand so that he could snake his arm around her waist instead. Betty shook her head in return, rolling her eyes at him playfully. 

 

“Take it easy there Casanova or you’ll trip and fall over your own ego.” She teased right back, his soft chuckle seeping deep into her soul and making her stomach flip. 

 

She glanced at him then, swallowing around the lump in her throat when she did, that feeling of uncertainty and apprehension returning. 

 

For years she’d been looking for something like this. For this  kind of feeling. For someone like  him . They were still strangers in a sense. Even after everything they’d done, she still didn’t know that much about him, but even so she felt drawn to him. Captivated. Enough to explore. To want to find out more. 

 

Now, she feared she wouldn’t get the chance. 

 

As if he could sense that something was bothering her, Jughead smoothed his hand over her hip, drumming his fingers against the bone there softly. Betty hummed quietly and leaned into his side when he pulled her towards him. 

 

She closed her eyes as they walked in silence, her fingers clasping the hem of the leather jacket he’d chosen to wear today. A part of her naively pretending  or hoping that the street beneath their feet would never end. 

 

She sighed. 

 

_How could one person be so fucking unlucky?_

 

~

 

Like the diner they’d gone to the night before, the cafe felt genuine. Like it had its own personal warmth and charm.

 

Jughead placed his hand on the small of Betty’s back and immediately led her over to a table in the far corner near the front windows. She wondered if this was his favourite table. The one he always sat at when he came here to drink coffee and read books. She wondered how many hours he’d wasted here - alone or with someone else. 

 

She ordered pancakes with syrup and a side of bacon - same as him, but unlike him, she poured milk into her cup of black coffee with two sugars, which she noticed intrigued him quite a bit, a crooked smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“What?” She asked when he didn’t stop staring, her cheeks warming under his gaze as a result. 

 

“Nothing,” He replied easily, grin still firmly in place, “I’m just ... observing you.” 

 

Betty hid her smile behind a sip of coffee. “Why? I’m really not that interesting.” 

 

Jughead’s eyebrows pulled together at that, in a way that said he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.  Like it was the most ridiculous question he’d ever been asked . 

 

“Perhaps ,” He tilted his head to the side, as if considering the point, “But just remember; your perspective isn’t the only one that exists.” 

 

“Meaning?” She sort of knew what he was implying, but twisted her hands together anxiously anyway, needing to hear him say it. 

 

He moved his chair a little closer to hers then and rested his forearms on the table, his irises a startlingly shade of blue, drawing her in.

 

“Meaning you shouldn’t be surprised when you come across someone like me who’ll inevitably disagree with you on that.” 

 

Betty blinked a few times, feeling her heart come to a standstill. 

 

 _He can’t be real._ She was tempted to reach and touch his arm, just to be sure. 

 

Over the last twenty four hours, she’d lost count of how many times he’d done this - left her speechless or overwhelmed in some way - and every time he did she couldn’t help but ask herself  why. 

 

_Why was he so fascinated by me?_

 

She opened her to mouth to see what kind of answer she would get out of him when the waitress returned with their order, effectively ending the moment. 

 

Despite how hungry she was though, Betty barely touched her food; her thoughts too distracted by the situation to make room for much else. She watched him inconsistently while he ate, trying to figure out why he was doing this - flirting with her so openly. 

 

_What was his motivation?_

 

She tried not to let her imagination run wild though. Too afraid that she would be wrong. That she would disappoint herself. 

 

When her stomach grumbled a little too loudly, she picked up a piece of her bacon and took a bite, chewing on it and enjoying the greasy taste, before Jughead let out a long sigh, setting his knife and fork down. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Betty froze as soon as the question left his mouth, barely nodding her head a second later when he looked at her. “What you said this morning about this, ” He gestured between them a few times, “Being a one-night stand, is that what you want?” 

 

She swallowed hard, feeling her throat go dry in the process - completely stunned by his words. She tried to compose herself. Tried to rack her brain for an answer. For anything really. 

 

“Well I - um ...” She trailed off, at a total loss for words. In her defense though, she hadn’t been expecting this. Not at all. 

 

“It’s a simple “yes or no” question, Betty,” He continued, eyes unwavering and fixed on her, “Do you you want this to last longer than twenty four hours or not?” 

 

By all accounts, it wasn’t a hard decision for her to make, but that didn’t stop Betty from taking her time to make it. 

 

Like everything she’d done lately, it was reckless. Completely out of character for her, especially because she didn’t even know what this ‘offer’ of his actually entailed or meant, but for once she didn’t care. She didn’t want all the details. 

 

_You’ll never know unless you try, right?_

 

“Yes,” She eventually said, voice barely above a whisper, “I want that.” He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to be more specific. So she was. “I don’t want this to end.” 

 

The wide, carefree grin that spread across his face and reached the depths of his eyes, filled her insides with a kind of warmth she hadn’t felt in a very long time. He didn’t have to say anything. That alone was all the answer she would ever need. 

 

“Good,” Jughead said anyway, “Because I want that as well.” 

 

“Really?” She smiled back when he nodded without hesitation. 

 

“There’s one thing though.” 

 

Of course ... Betty thought, having expected there to be a catch of some kind. There’s no way it could be that easy. That simple. 

 

She saw Jughead take a deep breath then, feeling her heart drop slightly, hoping that it wasn’t anything bad. 

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, okay?” His tone was sincere now. Almost cautious in a way. Apparently he believed there was a strong possibility she would. 

 

“I won’t.” Despite the reassurance, Betty thought he looked nervous, so she gave him a smile, which seemed to encourage him on. 

 

He inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes meeting hers before he spoke. 

 

“I don’t do labels,”  _Oh_.  His admission surprised her. It also confused her, “But that doesn’t mean what you think it might.” He added quickly when he saw her frown. 

 

“So ... what does it mean?” Betty asked softly, curious to find out. 

 

“It means that even if we don’t call this thing between us anything, that I’m with you and you’re with me. No one else,” He paused briefly then, something tangible taking shape in his eyes when he did, “Would you be okay with that?” 

 

_Would she be okay with that?_

 

In the past ... Probably not, but in this precise moment she found that she  was _okay with it_ for the same reason she’d gone with him so willingly in the first place. 

 

_He was the one exception to her rule._

 

“Yeah,” she said with a smile, “I’m okay with that.” 

 

 

 

He hailed a taxi for her when they left the cafe together an hour later, keeping his arm draped over her shoulders the entire time. She wasn’t ready to leave just yet though. To say goodbye. 

 

She huddled into his side when the car pulled up to the curb as a result, breathing him in one more time before she reluctantly slipped out from under his arm, stepping towards it. 

 

“It’s Jones, by the way.” She heard Jughead say then, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth when she looked up at him. 

 

“What is?” 

 

“My surname, it’s Jones.” 

 

_Jughead Jones_ . She smiled. It had a nice ring to it. 

 

“Cooper.” Betty replied, “Mine’s Cooper.” 

 

He let out a chuckle, sauntering over so that he was standing in front of her, his hands framing her face before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, Betty Cooper,” He whispered against her mouth, ”I promise.” 

 

She wasn’t exactly sure when  _“soon”_ would be, but the simple notion of seeing him again. Of being with him like this in the future was more than enough to keep her going until then. 

 

He helped her into the cab then and when it pulled away from the curb, Betty kept her eyes on him until she simply couldn’t anymore. 

 

She sighed quietly. 

 

_She missed him already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is finally up, thank you for being so patient with me ... Enjoy!! 
> 
> Also, just want to give a special thanks to @sweetbettycooper for encouraging me at every turn!! Xx

Veronica had always been a prying kind of person. The type who thrived off gossip and chased after drama if it hadn't already found it's way to her in the first place. Unfortunately, she'd always been good at spotting details as well. No matter how small, very little could slip past her.

 

Betty knew that. Better than most. Which is why she wasn't remotely surprised to find her raven haired best friend seated at the kitchen table when she walked into their apartment a short while later, anxiously awaiting her return.

 

"Oh my god!" Veronica squealed loudly, a massive smile forming on her lips when she noticed Betty's now creased dress and the unfamiliar jacket she was wearing, "Oh my fucking god, you did it ... you actually fucking did it!"

 

"V ..."

 

The nickname had barely left Betty's mouth before her best friend leapt up from her chair and crossed the small space between them, throwing her arms around her in a tight, back-breaking kind of hug.

 

"Girl, I'm so happy and so proud of you!"

 

"Thanks Ron, but -"

 

"- I know, I know," Veronica interrupted in a rush, moving her hands to Betty's shoulders when she pulled back from the hug, "You probably feel a little sleazy, right? Don't. There's nothing wrong with hooking up with a total hottie even if it was only for one night!" 

 

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you, V -"

 

"Oh my god, yes!" Veronica interjected yet again, grin still etched across her face, her hands tightening with anticipation, "Tell. Me. Everything, B! I want to hear it all!"

 

Betty felt her whole body deflate, a hopeless sigh falling from her lips.

 

She wasn't winning here. She probably wouldn't anytime soon either. She let Veronica take her hand and pull her over to the couch then, racking her brain for what she could possibly say next when they both took a seat.

 

There was so much to tell her after all. So much she needed to say.

 

"So tell me about last night," Veronica said happily, "Gimme all the details!"

 

Betty swallowed a little stiffly when she saw the way her friend's dark brown eyes gleamed with excitement. As expectant, impatient and desperate to know as ever. She almost smiled at how typical of a reaction that was.

 

Almost.

 

"God Betty, you're killing me here!" She felt Veronica give her a good, firm shake when she stayed silent just a second too long, "Come on, don't hold out on me now we've always -"

 

"- He never showed up, V!" The words flowed from Betty's mouth suddenly and without much warning, cutting Veronica off mid-sentence - shocking her.

 

"Wait, what do you mean he didn't show up?"

 

Excitement turned into shock which quickly turned into confusion.

 

Betty took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation that was about to take place. She briefed her friend on what had happened at the bar after that. Telling her everything ... well almost everything anyway. Only leaving out one or two developments. Regardless, by the time she was finished Veronica looked mad, like she was ready to punch someone's lights out. But that was short lived as well.

 

"So wait ... wait," Veronica gestured wildly with her hands as she spoke, emphasizing each word, "If you weren't with the blind date all evening then who were you with?"

 

 _Jughead_. Betty thought, a soft smile playing on her lips. _I was with Jughead._

 

It should've been easy for her to say that out loud. To tell one of her oldest and closest friends about the unforeseen meeting she'd experienced, one borne from a failed blind date that led to something totally amazing. Talking about boys they liked or dates they'd gone on wasn't new or unpredictable for them, but she bit back her words, second guessing herself this time.

 

She wanted to tell Veronica everything. Gush out the extent of her feelings and giggle like the teenage girl she used to be at the hilarious and extravagant insight her friend would undoubtedly give.

 

But she didn't.

 

Betty clasped her hands together, twisting them anxiously.

 

She'd never had many secrets. Things she kept to herself. She'd never felt the need to keep people in the dark. Until now. Meeting and being with Jughead ... it felt more like a fantasy than anything else. Pure escapism for her wayward and slightly trampled heart. Like something she didn't want to and probably wouldn't fully understand.

 

Their relationship. The arrangement they'd made - whatever it meant. Whatever it could be - was something she wanted to keep to herself. If only for a little while.

 

 _I met someone else - a guy - at the bar. He took me out to eat somewhere. I went home with him_.

 

_I had an unbelievable night._

 

That was about as much as Betty said and was willing to say on the subject for the time being - much to her friend's utter horror and annoyance. She would tell her the rest of the story. Everything else. One day.

 

It didn't end there, of course. Betty knew that it wouldn't.

 

Veronica was adamant. Determined like no other and in the week that passed after that conversation she resorted to trying every method known to her to get more information on "this guy" and about this "unbelievable night".

 

Betty was steadfast though. Determined as well. So much so that Veronica's attempts at psychological trickery, her blatant bribes and lengthy bouts of pleading had surprisingly little to no effect on her. If anything, she found it kind of amusing. Fun even. Which, she also noticed, seemed to vex her friend quite a bit as well.

 

It was easy enough to ignore though. To brush off, especially when she had something else on her mind - or someone else to be more precise.

 

She'd hadn't heard from him since they'd parted ways outside the cafe.

 

Betty wanted to say that she'd barely thought about it. That it didn't bother her, because it would be pathetic and silly if it did. Technically it didn't - but there were moments where it played on her mind like a stuck record, skipping in her ear constantly.

 

_You're incredible, Betty. Don't ever doubt that._

_I'll see you soon._

 

He'd sent that to her not long after she'd escaped from Veronica's endless parade of questions to her bedroom and sent him one first, thanking him for, well ... _everything_.

 

She often looked at the text, reading it over on nights when she couldn't fall asleep, trying to imagine the sound of his voice saying that to her. It was the last piece of contact she'd had with him. Her last link so to speak. She would think about him then. Just him. Wondering what he was doing or thinking. Recalling their night - their time - together, her hand slipping past the waist band of her pajamas to relieve the ache between her thighs that always seemed to follow.

 

_God, she missed him._

 

To her " _soon_ " couldn't come soon enough.

 

 

"Betty?"

 

A hand had to rest on her shoulder before she tumbled out of her thoughts and back to the present. She'd forgotten that Archie was there. Stretched out beside her on the couch, telling her all about his bands up and coming gig that night.

 

"Sorry, I -" Betty shook her head and looked at her friend, trying to think of something to say when she saw the concern growing in his eyes, "Sorry, Arch I - um ... I'm not sure what ... uh, happened there."

 

"It's alright," Archie smiled easily. He'd always been the quick-to-forgive type, "You just kind of zoned out on me there for a minute. You sure you're okay though?"

 

Betty nodded, apologizing to him again, but with her eyes this time.

 

"Yeah, I'm ... I'm okay. Don't worry." She smiled properly then, selling the notion to him which seemed to work. Truth be told, it didn't really matter how she felt, she wouldn't have admitted otherwise anyway.

 

Luckily, Archie Andrews was not a perceptive person. He had a habit of not noticing things unless they smacked him right between the eyes and landed in his lap. She kind of loved that about him though. How he chose to live in the moment rather than trying to decipher it. How oblivious he could be sometimes.

 

This occasion was no different.

 

"Well, if you want to talk about anything you know where to find me." Archie grinned at her again as he straightened up, the conversation between them dying altogether when he reached for his guitar and started strumming on it lightly.

 

He meant it.

 

Betty knew that he did, but there wasn't anything to talk about. Not really anyway. To be honest, if she wasn't going to tell Veronica anything about Jughead she certainly wasn't going to open up to Archie about him either. 

 

And yet his invitation intrigued her, because there was that one thing  ...

 

The condition that'd hardly left her thoughts since Jughead had proposed it to her in that  cafe a week ago. The same one she hadn't found a way to properly navigate yet - mostly because she didn't have a clue what to expect or why he even preferred that. It didn't bother her per se, but she needed to know what she was getting herself into. What her heart could anticipate.

 

Maybe - if she was careful. Mindful of how she worded her questions - Archie could help her understand. Perhaps he could give her the insight she was looking for.

 

Betty swallowed. _It was worth a try, right?_

 

"Arch, can I - um .... can I ask you something?"

 

Archie's hands stilled immediately, his eyebrows raising in question when he glanced up at her again. She took a breath, taking his silence as an indication to continue.

 

"Um ... why would a guy avoid using labels in a relationship?"

 

The softness in her voice. The uncertainty it held and projected seemed to pique his interest at once.

 

"That's a pretty random question," He smirked then and Betty felt herself flush. Yup, this was a bad idea, "Why would you wanna know about that anyway?"

 

She shrugged, somehow remaining remarkably calm. "No reason, I'm just curious."

 

"Right and I'm guessing the reason why you're specifically asking me and not Ronnie, is because of my past?"

 

Judging by the knowing look Archie had in his eyes, Betty could tell that it wasn't necessarily a question, but a statement. She also couldn't stop the sheepish smile that spread across her lips then. He wasn't wrong.

 

Before Veronica had strolled into his life and made it infinitely better, her red headed friend had quite the reputation and not the flattering kind either. Girls and as many of them as he could bed. If anyone knew what could possibly bring about a 'no labels' policy in a relationship, it was him.

 

Afraid that's she'd offended him, Betty opened her mouth to apologize, but Archie waved it off with a soft laugh before she could, taking the opportunity to speak instead.

 

"Well," He began, carefully setting his guitar aside, "In my experience, when a guy doesn't do labels it usually means that he isn't interested in long term relationships or commitment of any kind."

 

_Oh._

 

Betty dropped her eyes to the ground. Feeling her heart sink just a little. A nice, fat lump forming in the base of her throat, rationing her breaths. She already knew what Jughead's one condition meant. She wasn't naive. She wouldn't have agreed to it if she didn't, but hearing the words come out of Archie's mouth made the reality all the more stark and undeniable.

 

_I'm with you and you're with me. No one else._

 

Now she wondered how much time she would actually get to say that.

 

"But I suppose, it could also be a self-preservation thing." Archie sounded a little wary now, probably because he could see what a shit job she was doing of trying to hide how effected she was.

 

"Really?" Betty lifted her head then, suddenly curious, "Like a defense mechanism of some kind?"

 

"Well," the redhead drew out the word, tilting his head to the side while he considered the point, "I mean, if he's anything like me than, yeah. He probably avoids using labels because he doesn't want to get hurt, but really, it depends on the person and the situation. Most guys who tell women that are only after one thing."

 

Betty nodded mutely, feeling something tangible stir inside her.

 

_Perhaps Arch, but not this time._

 

It all made sense now. The sincerity he'd shown. Why he had worried that she might take offense. She realized now that she'd seen the vulnerability in his eyes when he'd asked if she would be okay with being together and not using labels. He was afraid. Desperate not to get hurt again maybe?

 

_Could that really be it?_

 

The assertiveness he had exhibited. His self-reliance made her question that for a moment until she caught sight of Archie once more, remembering how his carefree persona and no strings attached behavior had been a facade at one point - masking his true self.

 

Maybe Jughead was like her close friend. A little broken. A little lost. Misunderstood - or maybe commitment really was on the last thing on his mind.

 

She heard Archie's voice then, his warning echoing in her head.

 

It didn't deter her though. It didn't change anything.

 

~

 

Betty chose to wear his jacket because it was cold out ... and because she missed him. Now more than she had less than an hour ago.

 

Going to Archie's gig was the last thing she wanted to do right now. A quiet evening spent at home in bed, watching Netflix. That's where she would rather be instead of crammed into the back of a cab with her two best friends and a guitar case at her feet. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably, pulling the warm garment around herself more securely.

 

Three, maybe four hours tops and then she would be where she really wanted to be. Not that that was especially true either, because where she really wanted to be was with him ... wherever he was.

 

It didn't take long to get to the venue. Ten minutes. Maybe more. Not that Betty was really paying attention, her thoughts well and truly preoccupied with something else. When the cab pulled up to the curb though and she stepped out into the cool winter air, she froze, her entire body shivering, but for an entirely different reason.

 

It was the bar. The same bar where he worked. Where they'd met.

 

_Fuck .... Oh god no!_

 

Betty closed her eyes, suddenly wishing she'd paid more attention to Archie earlier. That she'd heard him when he mentioned where his band would be playing. Fuck! She wasn't ready for this. Not at all.

 

She turned back towards the taxi, hoping to make a quick escape by any means possible only to have her heart practically stop when she realized it had already left.

 

"B?" Betty forced herself to swallow then, turning her head to look at Veronica when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "You alright?"

 

She nodded, plastering on a smile. She wasn't okay, but she had no choice. She was going in there. With Archie. With Veronica. She was going to see Jughead again. Prepared or not. 

 

Inside, the Whyte Worm was busy. Warm and brimming with people waiting to hear Archie and his band play. That didn't make Betty feel any better though. If anything being confined like this had the opposite effect on her. She breathed as evenly as she could, hoping to calm herself down as she followed Veronica over to an empty table, her eyes searching every face she passed, wondering who would see who first.

 

_Her or him?_

 

"B!" Veronica suddenly yelled, her voice barely carrying over the noise and static atmosphere, "Go get us some drinks, I'm just gonna wish Archie good luck quickly!"

 

Betty managed to smile and nod this time, shifting on the balls of her feet as she watched as her friend disappear into the crowd and out of sight.

 

 _This was it._ She thought with a nervous thrill. _No point in stalling anymore._

 

Ever since they'd part ways, Betty had imagined what it would be like when she finally saw Jughead again. Picturing it in her head. Fantasizing what he would look like. What they would say to each other. What they would do. Every possible way it could go. Each one only making her thirst after him even more.

 

With her friends here though, she would have to be discreet. Restrained. Hopefully he would be as well.

 

Betty weaved through the crowd carefully, squeezing her way past people until she finally reached the bar and looked up expectantly. She felt her heart sink. Jughead wasn't there. In fact, she couldn't see any sign of him at all unless he'd somehow grown even taller, cut his black hair shorter and gotten a snake tattooed on his neck. Disappointment swelled inside her.

 

He wasn't here.

 

Maybe that was for the best though.

 

Her lips twisted into a grimace. She'd never been any good at lying to herself. Why would that change now.

 

Betty sighed quietly then, remembering the other reason why she was here.

 

"Um, sorry."

 

The "new" bartender stopped cleaning the glass he had in his hands and looked at her, a mixture of prolonged fatigue and annoyance taking shape in his eyes. She recoiled slightly. He seemed a little more uptight. His demeanor more intense than Jughead's and not in a particularly good way either.

 

"What can I get for you blondie?" He drawled out, strolling over to her.

 

"Just a couple of beers, please." She twiddled her thumbs while she waited, her eyes trained on the unfamiliar bartender while he poured the drinks for her.

 

Maybe she could get some answers from him. It was worth a shot.

 

When he placed the beers down in front of her she took a chance, daring herself to try.

 

"Hey," Betty began, stopping him before he could turn and walk away, "Um, do you know if Jughead's working tonight?"

 

The bartender seemed a little surprised, but mostly unfazed by the question. Still, it was better than nothing. She hoped it would lead to something though.

 

"He is, but he's only coming in later," The bartender folded his arms across his chest then, eyeing her curiously, "Why do you want to know anyway?"

 

Betty lips twitched into a grin in response. She thanked him, offering nothing else as she paid for the beers and picked them up, her hopes - her expectations reignited.

 

_He's coming in later._

 

Right now, that was all she needed to hear.

 

~

 

Archie's band was in full swing by the time Betty ended up at the bar counter again, trying to order another round of drinks.

 

She fiddled with the button on the cuff of Jughead's jacket while she waited, keeping an amused but close eye on Veronica who was currently screaming and bouncing around with the rest of the crowd, well and truly on her way to getting drunk.

 

Betty giggled at the sight, letting out a long sigh seconds later as she scanned over the sea of people around her like she'd been doing for the last hour or so.

 

He still wasn't here. He still hadn't arrived.

She was beginning to wonder if he ever would.

 

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the bartender from before, watching as he flirted shamelessly with some girl at the other end of the bar instead or doing his job. She had half a mind to go over and say something, but when she felt a hand suddenly rest on her hip, the thought left her mind at once.

 

"That's a nice jacket you have on."

 

Betty froze.

 

She knew that voice. All too well.

 

Her heart jumped, spiking frantically when she felt his firm torso press against her back, his hands coming to rest beside hers on the polished wooden counter. His lips found her neck then, placing a soft kiss beneath her ear, making her swallow thickly.

 

She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, breathing in that familiar smell of his. Drinking in his presence. His warmth.

 

_God, she'd missed him. So. Fucking. Much._

 

The tips of his fingers grazed along her skin as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She turned slowly then, sucking in a short, sharp breath when her green eyes met his dark blue ones.

 

"Hi." She said without thinking, mentally punching herself in the face a second later for sounding so pathetically shy.

 

Jughead smirked though, chuckling softly. As if to say that he didn't mind. That he liked it. Betty heaved out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in then, sinking into his chest when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

 

Everything melted away. The static atmosphere. The noise. The loud music. The people in the bar until it was just them. Reunited at last.

 

"It's good to see you again." He spoke softly and directly in her ear, the warm, low tone of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

 

"You too." she mumbled in reply. _God, you have no idea._

 

They pulled back from the hug, but not entirely, their arms still clinging to each other. Betty drew her eyes up to his face again, struggling to breathe normally as she took in his tousled hair and those striking features of his.

 

_How could he be even more attractive to her than he'd been a week ago?_

_How the fuck was that even possible?_

 

The corner of his mouth tilted up into a half smile. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He probably did. Kissing him here would risk revealing everything. Betty knew that, but after a week of not seeing or hearing from him it was hard to resist the temptation stewing between them now. She watched as Jughead lifted his hand, his thumb dragging along her bottom lip slowly, his eyes locking with hers and he leaned in just a fraction. Her breathing intensified.

 

Keeping a secret, along with everything else, suddenly became unimportant and irrelevant. That is, until she saw her semi-drunk best friend emerge from the crowd of intoxicated partygoers out the corner of her eye.

 

"B," she yelled over the music, bumping into people as she stumbled towards them, "Oh my god, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

 

_Of course, excellent timing, V._

 

Betty let out a despondent sigh, trying to ignore Jughead when he noticed Veronica as well and pressed his lips together firmly, barley holding back the laughter building away inside him. To her dismay, he lowered his arms then and folded them across his chest, taking a small step to the side so that he was still standing close to her, but not quite touching anymore.

 

"I'm guessing she's a friend of yours," He said around a chuckle.

 

"Yeah," Betty nodded. _Sadly, right now, she is my friend_. "Sorry Jug, but I should probably -"

 

"- It's okay," He grinned, stopping her from explaining any further, "There's always later, right?"

 

"Right," Her lips pulled into a smile as well, blood rushing to her cheeks, her heart racing at the prospect. "There's always later." She agreed.

 

Only later never came.

 

In between the aftermath of Archie's gig and Veronica's drunken antics, Betty found herself tied down, unable to do much else other than watch Jughead sporadically from a distance, biting back her disappointment when she couldn't see him or her jealousy whenever she saw some random girl trying to flirt with him.

 

She'd almost gone over there to set the record straight once or twice. Almost. But he would catch her eye, hold her gaze and smile every time she'd considered it. Giving her his attention and no one else.

 

An hour or so later, Betty found herself watching him closely, memories of their meeting flashing into her brain when she saw him pour a double shot of whiskey into a tumbler for a customer. She looked around. The Whyte Worm was finally starting to quieten down, the high from earlier slowly disappearing as the evening waned on.

 

_Maybe now?_

_Maybe she could indulge herself, just for a minute or two._

 

She squared her shoulders and downed the last of her beer, making her way towards the bar. Jughead's eyes darkened when he turned his head and saw her coming, his lips stretching at the corners when she rested her elbows on the counter top in front of him, leaning forward.

 

"And what can I get for you?" He ran his eyes over every inch of her that he could see slowly, stopping briefly at her lips before he lifted his gaze up to hers.

 

Betty grinned crookedly.

 

"What do you think I want?" She asked. Jughead laughed softly, apparently loving how playful and coy she was being with him. 

 

He placed his forearms on the counter as well then, a strange, but welcomed sense of deja vu washing over her when he leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear when he spoke.

 

"I think you want me to get you out of here. Take you somewhere quiet and a little more private perhaps," He smirked when a soft gasp trickled from her mouth, his words making the air in her throat hitch, "Thing is though, I don't think I could wait that long. I'm so tempted. So fucking tempted to reach across this counter and take you right here. Right now."

 

_Oh ... fuck!_

 

She moaned quietly. She couldn't help it, her eyes closing as she imagined the possibility of that happening. What it would be like. What they would do. Heat pooling between her legs at the mere thought of him fucking her on this counter.

 

_Surely he was joking._

 

But when Betty pulled back to look at him though, she quickly realized that he wasn't. His eyes dark and unwavering, telling her that he was dead serious.

 

_He wanted her._

_Here. Now._

 

She swallowed noticeably, left completely speechless by him once again, unable to think of a single thing to say.

 

She was imagining this. She had to be. That, or she'd had a lot more to drink than she realized.

 

Jughead tilted his head to the side, his smirk still firmly in place while he waited for her to say something, but the sound of someone approaching them distracted her before she could.

 

"Betty," She cleared her throat, turning around when she heard Archie's voice, her concern immediately surfacing at the sight of Veronica slumped into his side with her one arm draped over his neck, "I think it's time to go." He said, pulling his drunk girlfriend closer to him.

 

_Shit!_

 

Somehow she'd completely forgotten about her friends. About the secret she was meant to keep. About everything.

 

This was starting to become a habit it seems .... him drawing her in like that.

 

She gave her head a slight shake, collecting herself quickly.

 

"Oh god, is she okay?" Betty could feel Jughead's eyes on her back as she rushed over to check on Veronica, who for the most part seemed fine, just really drunk.

 

"Yeah, she's okay. She just needs to sleep it off." Archie said, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. His response didn't surprise Betty. He knew better than most that his girlfriend had a tendency to go a little overboard at times.

 

"Should I call a taxi for you guys?" Jughead asked, prompting Betty to look at him again.

 

He didn’t appear to be mad, but like her he looked ... dispirited.

 

"Oh yeah, that would be great, thanks man." Archie said, helping Veronica over to a table so that she could sit down for a bit.

 

Jughead nodded. He glanced at Betty briefly as he came out from behind the counter, his expression unreadable before he headed into a room towards the back end of the bar.

 

A cab arrived for them ten minutes later and while helping Archie get Veronica out of the bar and onto the sidewalk, Betty couldn't help but feel washed with disappointment again.

 

So many opportunities wasted. She regretted not taking a few of them now.

 

She was about to give up hope entirely, when by some strange turn of fortune, Jughead appeared.

 

He was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall and smoking a cigarette while he watched Archie attempt to get Veronica into the car without hurting her in some way.

 

This was it.

 

Her only chance to thank him. To say goodbye again without giving anything away.

 

His lips twitched at the corners when he spotted her walking towards him, like he wanted to smile, but decided not to.

 

"Thanks for helping out back there." She said, her voice tinged with shyness.

 

He merely looked at her at first, his eyes soft and filled with genuine understanding.

 

"It's no problem, Betty," He said quietly. She smiled in response, boldly reaching out to take his hand, their fingers intertwining. Silence filled the air between them, all the possibilities of what they could say to each other hanging over their heads.

 

"I miss you." Betty whispered after a moment, her voice hushed so that only he could hear it.

 

"I know," Jughead murmured, his fingers squeezing hers gently. He didn't say anything else after that. He didn't have too. She could see that he'd missed her. Just as much as she had, if not more.

 

She wanted to ask him when she would see him again or when exactly "soon" would be, but Archie called her before she could, once again forcing them apart.

 

"I guess that's your cue." Jughead kept his eyes fixed on her. Despite what he'd said, he didn't let go of her hand. She didn't try to drop his either.

 

"Yeah," Betty sighed, finally releasing his hand, "I guess it is."

 

She wished it wasn't. His barely-there smile. His murmured good night to her, playing over in her head the entire drive home. 

 

 

 

It was very late by the time Betty finally climbed into bed. Sleep should've been easy to come by for her, but she lay awake for a while, thinking about Jughead and everything that had happened.

 

She fixated on the way he'd looked at her in the last moments before she'd left. It was still there. That vulnerability. That intense longing in his eyes. Exposed to her again.

 

She heaved out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go without being with him again.

 

She closed her eyes after a while, trying to force her brain to switch off when she heard her phone vibrate. She blinked with disbelief when she grabbed it off her bedside table.

 

It was a new text .... from him.

 

Betty sat up at once, grinning from ear to ear with anticipation when she saw what he'd sent - scanning over the five words she'd been anxiously awaiting.

 

_"What are you doing tomorrow?"_

 

 

~

 

 _19:30_

 

That's when Jughead said he would arrive. 

 

Betty had been ready for almost an hour now, trying to keep herself busy while she waited out the remaining minutes.

 

After a full day of pondering and avoiding a hungover Veronica's latest barrage of curious questions, she still had no idea what he had in store for them.

 

He'd been tight lipped for the most part, not giving much away in terms of details, only that she should wear something appropriate for the occasion. When she'd asked him to elaborate he'd simply stated that dresses and high heels wouldn't be a very good idea. She chose jeans and a pair of sneakers instead.

 

_This wasn't a date._

 

She couldn't treat it like one. They weren't officially together in that sense, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous. Beyond excited as well.

 

Seeing Jughead again last night. Interacting with him. Almost giving in to him. All of it only served as a reminder of how horrible this past week had been without him. If he hadn't made the first move, she probably would've instead - going back to the Whyte Worm, secret or not, to take him up on that sinful offer of his.

 

She sighed at the thought, bouncing her leg up and down impatiently. Only a few more minutes.

 

He was already parked outside her apartment building when she finally made her way downstairs.

 

He was leaning against the seat of what she assumed was his motorbike, staring off to side, smoking a cigarette, his legs crossed at the ankles. He was wearing his leather jacket again and despite how cold it was tonight, the sleeves were rolled up just a little, exposing those tattoos on his forearms once more.

 

Betty blinked with stunned surprise.

 

Now she understood exactly why dresses and high heels would've been the worst choice of clothing in the world right now. She tried in vain to steadied herself, her throat closing up on her yet again at the sight of him.

 

She wondered if he knew how incredibly attractive he was.

 

He must've heard or sensed her coming, his mouth tilting up at the corners, his eyes filling with something palpable when they fell on her.

 

"Hi." Betty said, mirroring his smile, her heart beating a little faster when she heard a soft laugh fall from his lips.

 

"Don't you think we're past just saying 'Hi' when we see each other?" Jughead asked, eyeing her with amusement now. He snuffed out his cigarette and straightened up, his hands sinking into the pockets of his jacket as he sauntered over to her.

 

_This isn't a date. Don't treat it like one._

 

She watched him approach, her stomach clenching with knots when he stopped just a breath away and raised his hand, his fingers holding her chin gently, angling her face up to his as he lowered his mouth to hers.

 

The kiss was soft, slow and not at all what she expected.

 

After days of separation and pent up longing, she thought intensity or desperation would've suited the situation, but the more she tasted of him. The deeper the kiss became the more she realized that this was even better. She whined when he pulled back, latching onto the lapels of his jacket in protest, trying to stop him. To make the moment last just a little longer.

 

"Hi." Jughead teased, grinning at her when she opened her eyes and looked at him again. Betty smirked back and lifted herself up to him, chasing after his mouth, giggling softly when he playfully dodged her advances

 

"Stop it ..." She murmured. He chuckled, caressing her cheek before he finally leaned down and gave her what she wanted.

 

Again, it wasn't nearly long enough, but she relished every second she got, craving more when it inevitably came to an end.

 

"I see you took my advice," Jughead murmured quietly, fiddling with the hem of the sweater she'd chosen to wear. Betty nodded, feeling a chill ripple through her entire body when his fingers slipped under the garment, brushing over her skin.

 

"I did, although," She paused, briefly losing her train of thought when she felt his thumb trace the line of her hip bone, "I - I'm still trying to figure out where you're planning to take me on that."

 

They both glanced at his motorbike then.

 

It had been a while since Betty had been on one. Almost a decade in fact. She wasn't scared though, just curious. Excited to find out what it would feel like to experience it with him - like everything else they did these days.

 

"You don't like to be surprised, do you?" Jughead asked, tilting his head to the side like he seemed to do whenever he was ... observing her.

 

Betty bit her lip.

 

It's not that she had anything against being surprised. Not really anyway. Under normal circumstances she would wait or just go with the flow. But there was something about him - about their connection - that made her avidly want to know what he was thinking. What he had planned or what would happen next.

 

"I'm not ... entirely for or against it, to be honest."

 

He chuckled at that, dropping his hand so that he could thread his fingers with hers. He squeezed gently then, reassuring her if nothing else.

 

"Trust me Betty, you'll like this one."

 

~

 

His surprise turned out to be a bookstore. One that Betty coincidentally knew and absolutely adored.

 

In many ways, _Page Turners_ wasn't that different from any other bookstore in the city. It had an abundance of books. Obviously. With a small cafe attached to it that sold a variety of fresh pastries and hot beverages. It was an escape. A safe place to go if she ever needed one, but that was only part of the reason why she loved it so much - the majority being that she could seek refuge here whenever and at whatever time she wanted.

 

Betty lips stretched into a massive smile. The fact that he had brought her here - that it was his idea. Not hers - made it even more beloved to her than it had ever been before.

 

_How was this even possible? How could any of this be real?_

 

She stalled getting off the bike. Partly because she was thrilled, completely stunned beyond words and because she wasn't ready to uncurl her arms from around his torso. She tightened her hold on him instead, lips pressed against his back in a silent "thank you." He brought his hand down to cover hers then, acknowledging it without saying a word as well.

 

He didn't have to speak though. She didn't have to either. The moment spoke for itself.

 

 

 

He reached for her hand when they went inside, keeping her close while they browsed the shelves together. Betty smiled, running her fingers along the spines of books she'd read and others she hadn't.

 

She loved everything about this. It was her kind of date. Simple. Uncomplicated. Genuine. Even if it wasn't a real one, it still meant something to her. Being here with him.

 

He asked her to find him a book at one point. Her favourite book. The first one that came to mind. She found it effortlessly, holding it out to him ten minutes later, smiling from ear to ear.

 

" _The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society_?" Betty watched his eyebrows raise in question, his face skewing with confusion when he looked at her again.

 

She tried and failed miserably not to laugh.

 

"It's a good book," She defended anyway, "Don't let the name deceive you."

 

"It sounds like a romance novel." Jughead countered playfully.

 

"And yet I found it in the mystery section." She retorted.

 

He laughed at that, turning the book over in his hands, examining it again.

 

"If I read this," He began after a moment, glancing up at her, "Then you have to read something I've recommended to you when I'm done."

 

Betty grinned. _She could do that. Easily_.

 

"Deal." She giggled when he looked down at the book again and sighed with what sounded like defeat.

 

He smirked a second later though, tucking the book under his arm as he stepped towards her.

 

"Deal."

 

 

 

They browsed a little while longer, talking or letting the silence drift between them, sharing nothing more than smiles and looks at times.

 

She loved listening to him. She loved the sound of his voice. How he always asked for her opinion, giving her his full attention when she had something to say. But those moments when they didn't speak. That were filled with shear comfort instead.

 

Those moments were quickly becoming her favorites.

 

"You know," Jughead murmured then, "I had a feeling you'd know about this place."

 

"Oh yeah," Betty shifted a little closer to him then, her shoulder brushing against his when they moved past a couple of people standing in the same aisle as them, "Why's that?"

 

He shrugged, a crooked smile playing on his lips when he looked at her.

 

"After the way you spoke about your passion for books and reading that night in the diner, I figured a bookstore like this wouldn't slip under your radar so easily."

 

She flushed, feeling her cheeks warm at the thought, remembering how she'd talked for way too long about that before she'd finally noticed him staring at her much like he was now. With keen interest and warm approval.

 

He wasn't wrong though. Not even close.

 

"It suits my needs," Betty agreed, "I guess that's why I love coming here so much."

 

Jughead stopped walking then, gently pulling her back until he had her positioned between himself and bookshelf. A lump formed in her throat immediately, blood pumping faster through her veins when he held her gaze, leaning in just an inch or two closer.

 

_Oh god, how the hell was she not used to this yet?_

 

"Do you want to know why I love coming here?" He asked quietly. She nodded, unable to do much else. "Aside from the obvious, it's nice and quiet which usually means I won't be disturbed no matter who I'm with or what I'm doing."

 

The atmosphere shifted. Something changing in those stormy blue eyes of his. Betty watched as they darkened, the potency they already held only growing the longer the silence between them lasted. He didn't have to explain. She knew what he meant. What he wanted.

 

_Here though ... In such a public space?_

 

She tried to swallow, wondering if she could resist the temptation that came with such a bold offer or if she even wanted too.

 

"Do you trust me?" Jughead asked. He searched her eyes carefully, flecks of worry appearing in his own when she stayed silent, so Betty nodded, recklessly agreeing to whatever he had in mind.

 

"I do." She whispered, giving in to him.

 

He smirked, closing the space between them completely this time, his lips brushing over and along the column of her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin when he reached her ear.

 

"Then come with me."

 

 

He took her by the hand, leading her through a maze of shelves, past a handful of people towards a part of the store near the back. Her heart continued to race, thumping loudly in her ears, drowning out the world around them.

 

_Shit. They were really doing this ... she was actually doing this ..._

 

Betty felt overheated already, her body shivering with raw anticipation with every step. She could turn back of course, put the whole thing off _if_ she wanted to.

 

She didn’t.

 

They both froze when they turned the corner though.

 

There was someone there.

 

_Of course there had to be someone there._

Jughead broke away from her reluctantly, murmuring that she should just act natural for a bit. She tried, scanning the books in front of her before she picked one up, pretending to be interested in historical biographies for the first time in her life.

 

Five minutes passed. Five minutes that could easily be deemed the longest minutes of her life.

 

Betty sighed, glancing at their unwelcome guest who seemed far too excited about the massive book he had in his hands.

 

She steeled herself before she cast her eyes towards Jughead. He was standing a short distance away from her, leaning against one of the shelves while he read the back flap of a book he’d randomly picked up.

 

She swallowed.

 

How the hell could he make something as basic as standing and reading so damn attractive?

 

Her insides twisted restlessly when he caught her staring then, curls of his black hair falling into his eyes when he lifted his head and gave her a subtle wink.

 

It didn’t help. Not in the slightest.

 

“That’s an interesting choice you’ve got there.”

 

Betty jumped when she heard the unfamiliar voice, having completely forgotten about the random guy standing in the aisle with them. He seemed sweet when she looked at him. A little boyish perhaps. Not really her type.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked, clearing her throat.

 

“The book,” He smiled, gesturing to the Winston Churchill biography she was still holding in her hands, “I love Andrew Roberts work. If you want I could recommend a couple of other books that might interest you.”

 

“Oh well - um ...” Betty stumbled over the words, trying to think to something to say when she felt a hand rest on the small of her back, followed by a familiar and very welcomed presence at her side.

 

“Thanks, but I think she’s good with just the one.” She heard Jughead say, the low and slightly intimidating tone in his voice acting as a clear warning.

 

She didn’t have to peer up at him to read the expression on his face, the nervous look the stranger had in his eyes before he backed away slowly said it all.

 

Amused, Betty turned to face Jughead, her lips pulling into a smirk when she saw how annoyed he looked.

 

“Wow, jealousy really suits you.” She teased, letting a giggle slip when he glanced down at her, but didn’t speak. They were finally alone. Just the two of them. There was nothing left to say.

 

He grinned roguishly then - like he’d read her mind or thought the same thing perhaps - his arms slipping around her waist before he leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

 

This kiss was ... _different_.

 

Deeper. All consuming. Intoxicating. Lacking restraint. She moaned sensually when his tongue slipped past her lips and sank into the depths of her mouth, hands clutching at him for balance when he pushed her up against the shelves gently.

 

“God, I missed you. So fucking much.” He breathed, capturing her mouth all over again before she could even think of a response. She returned the fervor of his kiss. Pressing closer. Wanting more.

 

God she’d missed him as well. More than words or actions could ever express or say. She wished they had more time.

 

Whatever they were doing. Whatever he had planned for them, they had to do it quickly.

 

He turned her around when they broke apart for air, his front resting against her back while he scraped his mouth and teeth over the soft skin on her neck, his tongue soothing the freshmark he left behind.

 

Betty’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned back, her head tilting to side. Giving him complete access. She pushed her hips back into his, a sudden thrill shooting right through her when she felt his dickpress against her ass.

 

Jughead groaned into the hallow of her neck, moving his lips back up until they reached her ear.

 

“I need you to keep still and quiet,” He commanded, his voice husky and soft, sending chills down her spine, “Can you do that for me, Betty?”

 

She nodded vigorously, biting back a moan when his fingers started to tease the skin just above the waist band of her jeans, their very public surroundings only heightening how she already felt. He undid the button and zip quickly, pulling the pants off her hips just enough to give him some room.

 

_Oh my god ... oh my fucking god!_

 

“Jug ...” Betty whined softly when his fingers dipped inside her panties, skimming but not quite touching the way she wanted them too.

 

“Did you touch yourself while we were apart?” It was such a simple question, yet the way he asked it left her completely breathless. She swallowed hard, her throat going dry when his lips found her neck again, “Did you, Betty?” He asked again.

 

“Y- yes ...”

 

His mouth twitched into a smirk, warm air spilling against her skin when he chuckled softly. 

 

“And were you thinking about me when you did?”

 

Betty nodded once more, her jaw going slack when his fingers went even lower, lightly brushing over her already aching core.

 

“God, I love how fucking wet you always are for me,” Jughead murmured, his voice thick with desire, rubbing tight circles against her clit now, “Did you ever get like this while thinking about me?”

 

She shook her head, choking out a soft whimper. It wasn’t a lie. Nothing came close to the real thing. Nothing.

 

She pushed back into him again, her hips lifting to his hand, desperate for more. For more friction. For more of him. He kept teasing her though, increasing and decreasing the pressure of his touch, sending waves of unbridled pleasure scattered around her entire body.

 

“Jug ... please d-don’t -“ But the rest of her plea, whatever it was going to be, vanished when he slipped a finger inside her followed by another. She gasped at the sensation, latching onto the shelf in front of her, trying to keep herself steady when she felt her knees buckle.

 

He worked her swiftly, curling and pressing his fingers inside her, her walls tightening around them with every exquisite second that past.

 

Her breathing started to shallow then. She was close. _So incredibly close._

 

Betty bit down on her lower lip roughly then, barely suppressing a loud moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, pushing her even closer to the edge. She opened her eyes at once, panicking, worried that someone might’ve seen or heard them.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Jughead promise gruffly, placing kisses beneath her ear, “Let go, baby. I’ve got you.”

 

She did.

 

She let go, splintering apart at his touch, her cries of ecstasy drowned out when she quickly turned her head towards him and he caught her mouth, kissing her thoroughly. He held her close afterwards, fixing her jeans, his lips brushing against her cheek in a soft kiss, letting her come down slowly until her breathing calmed and her eyes opened again.

 

“That was -“ Betty began, pausing while she tried to pick the right word to describe how she felt now. 

 

“- Amazing? Long overdue?” Jughead guessed for her. She giggled, turning around to face him again. He was smiling, his irises blown wide with pure want and intensity

 

“I was going to say incredible actually.” She ran her hand down the length of his torso, brushing the tips of her fingers over his obvious arousal, no doubt painfully restrained by the confines of his jeans.

 

That didn’t seem fair to her. Not at all.

 

He stopped her when she reached for his belt buckle though, gently linking their fingers together to keep her at bay.

 

“Not here.” He said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when she looked up at him quizzically.

 

“Are you sure?” Betty pressed, “Because I seriously doubt that ” She gestured to his appendage, “Is comfortable.”

 

He laughed warmly, touched by her concern, his eyes intense, shining with something she couldn’t quite place, but made her feel excited anyway, eager to find out all the same.

 

“Don’t worry about me baby, the nights still young,” He leaned in then, kissing the underside of her jaw before he lifted his head, locking eyes with her again, “And I’m definitely not done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!!
> 
> Fun fact: If you haven’t read The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society by Annie Barrows and Mary Ann Shaffer, I heartily recommend you should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter four is finally here!!! 
> 
> Apologies for taking so long ... I hope the 10,000 + update helps to ease the pain of waiting!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!:)
> 
> Warning: smut ahead.

_“Oh don’t worry baby, the nights still young,” He leaned in then, kissing the underside of her jaw before he lifted his head, locking eyes with her again, “And I’m definitely not done with you yet.”_

 

Betty inhaled sharply at Jughead’s words, barely catching her breath before he moved and settled his mouth over hers, stealing it all over again. It was shorter this time, but still sound. Deeper and more bruising than the last, his lips slowly and effortlessly parting hers.

 

She sighed into the kiss, gingerly bringing her hands up to cup his face and run her fingers through his unruly strands of hair, warmth and a new kind of excitement blooming inside her when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, squeezing and holding her close.

 

For what seemed like the billionth time that evening, Betty had to remind herself that this wasn’t a date. That they weren’t together like that ... even if it felt like it was and they were. She kept her eyes closed when he eventually pulled back, waiting until she felt his thumb caress her cheek before they fluttered open and she dared to look at him again.

 

She swallowed hard, her heart thumping faster and faster as she took in his tousled hair, that crooked smile of his and those turbulent, but still mesmerizing blue eyes - the colour and intensity only emphasized by the poorly lit space around them.

 

_Good lord!_

 

She pressed her thighs together, her stomach knotting with fiery want.

 

Even though she’d asked herself this before multiple times since they’d met, she couldn’t help but contemplate how on earth she ended up here with someone as ridiculously good looking as him.

 

_Seriously though ... How? She would probably never know._

 

“And uh what - what exactly did you have in mind?” Betty asked, her voice soft - still clearly out of breath.

 

“A couple of things actually,” Jughead answered playfully, “Would you be surprised though if I said you’d have to wait and find out?”

 

“No,” She watched his smirk grow into a full blown grin when she draped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him, “But I bet I could guess.”

 

He chuckled at the insinuation, her sultry tone and behavior leaving very little to guess at.

 

“There’ll be time for that later,” He promised, moving his hands to her hips, “But right now, I’d like to take you somewhere else first.”

 

_Somewhere else?_

 

Betty raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. After what they’d just done literally less than ten minutes ago, the last thing she expected him to do was drag out what was to come, yet here he was doing precisely that.

 

She searched his eyes carefully, noticing the flecks of worry that started to appear when she didn’t say anything, but they vanished just as quickly.

 

“It’ll be fun.” Jughead added, tilting his head to the side and smiling at her softly - all in an effort to try and be more convincing.

 

Not that he needed too be.

 

She was already convinced that she would enjoy doing absolutely anything with him.

 

“Okay.” Betty giggled softly, her mouth stretching into a warm smile.

 

_How could she possibly refuse him?_

 

 

She stayed firmly by Jughead’s side after that, letting him lead her wherever he wanted to go, hoping that she didn’t look like someone who’d just engaged in a sinfully hot, but reckless bout of foreplay only minutes ago.

 

“Relax Betty.”

 

Jughead pulled her closer, his fingers pressing into her hip bone gently as they emerged from the back of the bookstore and into view. She released a quiet, but shaky breath, still feelling overheated. A little Overwhelmed. Her legs wobbling beneath her like she could crumble to the floor at any moment without much warning.

 

She could barely think straight, his presence - his skilled fingers and their touch still effecting every fiber of her being even now.

 

_Thank god there weren’t a lot of people around._

 

After paying for the book she’d recommended to him, he leaned in close, inhaling her scent before he pressed a soft kiss against the side of her head.

 

“Just a couple more hours, I promise.”

 

She nodded, swallowing thickly. _Yeah, that’ll be easier said than done._

 

It seemed like he still could tell, or perhaps, sense how flustered she was. That she didn’t really want to delay things any further.

 

That she _wanted_ him now.

 

Jughead smirked into her hair, relishing the thought probably.

 

“So impatient,” He teased, chuckling softly when she scoffed under her breath, “Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait and besides, I think you’ll really like what I have in store for us next.”

 

Despite her indifference towards surprises, Betty couldn’t stop herself from smiling, her lips tilting up at the corners as they stepped out onto the sidewalk together.

 

“I know,” she said, her eyes meeting his long enough to reassure him that she was okay and genuinely excited, “I’m sure I will.” _Just like I know I’ll also like whatever happens to come after that._

 

She wondered what else he had hidden up his sleeve or where the next leg of their evening would take them. Not that she really minded. He hadn’t let her down so far after all.

 

Sighing to herself, she nestled right up against him and tightened her arms around his torso, her lips dusting kisses against his chest while they walked back over to his bike, resigning herself to his mercy yet again.

 

If she was going to have to wait then she would find a way to make the most of it - no matter what.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Part of her wasn’t even shocked when his “big surprise” turned out to be something food related. 

 

 _Of course_ , Betty rolled her eyes playfully when they stopped in front of the new eatery, _What else would it be?_

 

He reached for her hand when they went inside, leading her towards an isolated table near the charming cafes front windows, which she once again assumed was his favorite or preferred spot.

 

“You know, I think I’m starting to sense a bit of a theme here.”

 

Jughead chuckled softly at the comment, giving her a sheepish smile when they sat down.

 

“What can I say, I have a hearty appetite,” He said with a shrug, “And besides, in my defense, it’s never a bad idea to eat something.”

 

Betty giggled as well. Clearly, food was very was important to him and quite frankly she couldn’t exactly argue with his logic.

 

Eating something could never be deemed a bad idea.

 

She only hoped that his hearty appetite wasn’t reserved for culinary treats alone.

 

They both decided to order waffles with salted caramel ice cream and butterscotch sauce - partly because it sounded delicious and partly because according to him nothing else on the menu even came close to being better.

 

“Of course, you can order whatever you like,” He had added in quickly, reminding her and probably himself that she obviously had a choice, “It was just a suggestion.”

 

She had smiled warmly in response, a weird, but still pleasant feeling clenching deep in her chest. She wasn’t used to seeing his bravado - his striking confidence waver like that. Even if it only lasted for a second or two it made her feel ... trusted.

 

Almost as if he wasn’t afraid to be like that around her.

 

“Well I love waffles with salted caramel ice cream and butterscotch sauce,” She’d kept her voice soft on purpose, placating him as best she could when he’d looked at her again, “So why would I want to order anything else?”

 

In the end, Betty was glad that she hadn’t. 

 

“Oh my god - this. Is. Amazing!” She said around a rather large mouthful of waffle and ice cream, humming quietly to herself as she savored the sweet, sticky, delicious taste before she immediately went back for more.

 

She was so preoccupied with her food and how incredible it was that she didn’t even notice him staring at first.

 

When she eventually did, she blushed. Warm blood rushing to her cheeks in an instant.

 

She swallowed hard.

 

_Why was he watching her like that?_

 

Apparently, asking herself that question whenever they were alone like this would be the new normal for her from now on.

 

Betty briefly considered the strong possibility that her baby-dinosaur-like eating might’ve freaked him out, until she felt his hand smooth over her knee and watched his eyes change, the irises taking on a much darker hue.

 

_No._

 

_He wasn’t freaked out at all. He was turned on ... by her ... by something she’d done._

 

It didn’t take her long to figure out that her soft, yet satisfied groans from a moment ago were most likely the cause.

 

Naturally, his reaction intrigued her quite a bit.

 

She still wasn’t used to it - to him looking at her like she was the sexiest thing he’d ever laid eyes upon.

 

Before their “fated” meeting a week ago, she probably would’ve dropped her spoon and buried her face in her hands out of pure embarrassment by now ... but not tonight.

 

Instead she did the exact opposite of that.

 

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence building inside her, Betty scooped up some more of the ice cream and ate it, taking her time when she pulled the spoon out of her mouth afterwards, making sure she did it nice and slow. She closed her eyes then and let out another long moan, her tongue peaking out to lick the piece of cutlery clean.

 

She could feel his eyes on her, the intensity they no doubt held, searing deep into her skin as they ran over every inch of her. She felt his hand squeeze her leg in response, his fingers pressing into the fabric of her jeans as he leaned in close.

 

“If you don’t stop doing that I’m going to drag you over to that bathroom and finish what you’ve started.”

 

His voice sounded husky against the shell of her ear -it’s timbre dangerously low and filled with so much lust and pent up desire that Betty felt her core throb at the mere thought of them doing that.

 

She gulped noticeably when his lips brushed against her neck gently, her throat going dry when he nibbled on her earlobe, wondering the whole time if he could hear or feel how frantic her heart beat truly was now.

 

He did that to her. He overwhelmed her like no one else.

 

“W-well -,” She bit down on her lower lip, stifling back a whine when his hand moved a little further up her thigh, teasing her slightly, “- Maybe that’s exactly what I want.”

 

Silence drifted between them when he pulled back to look at her and their eyes met again, the two of them communicating something to each other without saying a single word.

 

As if on cue, they both turned their heads in the general direction of the bathroom.

 

_Could they really do it?_

_Could they risk it?_

 

The cafe was practically empty apart from them and their waitress from before was too busy painting her nails behind the front counter to even notice them now.

 

They glanced at each other again.

 

He smirked.

 

She swallowed.

 

_Apparently it was possible ... Very possible._

 

To avoid raising any suspicions, Betty stood upand went first, following Jughead’s murmured instructions to go into the girls bathroom and simply wait for him there which - as feared - was a lot harder to do then she would’ve preferred.

 

She felt overwhelmed all over again, her mind racing with images and scenarios that made her insides tighten and twist almost painfully.

 

_What the hell was taking him so long?_

 

Every second that passed felt like an eternity.

 

She was excited. Nervous as well. Aside from their little tryst back in the bookstore, she’d never done anything like this before. Truthfully, she’d never felt the need to until she’d met him.

 

Still, she had no clue where the idea had even come from or what had possessed her to say those words to him in the first place.

 

It didn’t matter now though.

 

All Betty cared about was that they were on the same page. He wanted her. He wasn’t going to deny her - to make her wait much longer than the few minutes that had already passed. Hopefully.

 

After pushing up the sleeves of her jersey and fidgeting with the hem in a feeble attempt to try and distract herself, she went over to the sink and washed her hands, taking slow, deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

 

It didn’t work. _Of course it didn’t work_. She was beginning to wonder if anything ever would.

 

“Just ... relax.” Betty murmured to herself as she turned the tap off, sighing and shutting her eyes a second later.

 

Her hands were still gripping the edges of the counter when she finally heard the bathroom door open. She held her breath, listening to his footsteps as they echoed around the empty space until they stopped altogether. She could sense him standing behind her, feel the weight of his strong body pressing into her back when he leaned in close and placed his hands beside her own.

 

Betty gasped when his lips made contact with her skin, his warm breath searing hot against the delicate slope of her neck. She pushed back into him, humming quietly and tilting her head so that he could gently suck and mark her flesh with ease.

 

Jughead’s lips stretched into a grateful smirk in response, his tongue peaking out to soothe the fresh love-bite before he brought his lips up to her ear.

 

“We don’t have a lot of time, you know.” He whispered. It was a reminder or a warning perhaps, that this wouldn’t be slow. That it would be rough, intensified with their need. Their passion.

 

She moaned loudly, the sound erupting from her chest when he rocked his hips slightly and she felt his dick, tightly restrained by his jeans, rub against the curve of her ass.

 

_Fuck!_

 

If her pulse wasn’t already through the roof it certainly would be now.

 

“Well I - I guess we should hurry up then.”

 

Jughead chuckled at her answer, the soft vibrations reverberating right down to her already aching core. She tensed the muscles in her arms, keeping herself upright when her knees buckled, desperate for what was to come when he reached down and popped the button on her jeans, shimmying them off her hips for the second time that evening.

 

Moving slowly, Betty turned around to face him then, watching with baited breath as he sank to his knees in front of her, pulling the pants down her legs gradually and tossing them aside. She held his gaze, the striking blue of his eyes darkening with tormented desire as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her thigh. She shivered at his touch, the cool air licking at her skin disappearing under the warmth of his fingers.

 

He reached for her panties next, sliding them down to her ankles and removing them as well. She half expected him to throw them over to the spot where her discarded jeans lay, but he didn’t, his mouth twitching into a crooked grin when he looked up at her and tucked them into the back pocket of his jeans.

 

“I’m going to keep these, if you don’t mind.”

 

Betty swallowed thickly, nodding her head in agreement.

 

“They’re all yours.” She said quietly. Just like me.

 

His lips brushed against her skin once more, trailing soft kisses along her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and dropped a hand into his strands of dark messy hair, silently begging him not to stop - to relieve the ache between her legs, only to have disappointment swell inside her when he didn’t go any higher, but pulled back and stood up instead.

 

She almost protested. _Almost_.

 

But Jughead moved quickly, his large hands gripping the backs of her thighs and hoisting her up before the right words could even form. She gasped when he sat her down on the cold surface of the counter top and nudged her knees apart, effortlessly settling himself between her legs.

 

When his mouth found hers, the kiss wasn’t slow or soft, but deep and hungry, the push and pull of their lips moving together fueled with raw need and nothing else. Like all the restraint he had left was now spent or long forgotten, leaving him with no choice but to give in.

 

He sucked on her lowered lip and dipped his tongue into the depths of her mouth, letting out a deep growl when she reached down between them and tugged at his belt buckle, undoing it seconds later. Working hastily, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them, along with his underwear down off his hips, her hand trembling slightly when she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and stroked him a few times.

 

“Jesus ... that feels s-so good Betty,” Jughead groaned at the fiction she created, rolling his hips into her hand, his jaw clenching when he pressed his face into the hallow of her neck, “Fuck, I ... I just realized ... I don’t think I have a condom.”

 

She froze.

 

_Dammit ... Of course he wouldn’t have a frickening condom on him._

 

This was unplanned. Completely unexpected.

 

In the past, just hearing that would’ve been enough to put her off the whole idea. She was responsible. Usually taking every precaution under the sun even if she didn’t have to. But not now. 

 

_Not tonight._

 

“It’s ... it’s okay, I’m on the pill andjust -“ Betty paused briefly, already sounding out of breath when he pulled back to look at her. His blue eyes were pitch black and stormy - a battle raging inside him while he waited for her to continue, “Please Jug - it’s okay ... I just ... I need you ... I want you to fuck me ... please.”

 

Jughead hesitated, his jaw tightening with indecision this time, but only for a moment, her soft, pleading tone mixed with his own desperation winning him over in the end.

 

He surged forward then and crushed his mouth against hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she readily gave. She returned the fervor of his kiss with everything she had, arching into him when he pulled her closer, her arms winding around his neck and a soft cry erupting fromher throat when he thrusted into her with one swift movement, stretching and filling her in the most delicious way possible.

 

“Oh my god - y-yes Jug ...” Betty grasped at his shoulder and the nape of his neck with her hands, clinging to him when he started to move his hips, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back into her.

 

As expected, it wasn’t slow. His rhythm was different. Sharper. Hurried. A little more rough, which surprisingly didn’t bother her one bit. Instead she learnt it quickly, moving her hips - her body in tandem with his, her whines muffled against the side of his neck when he gripped the back of her thigh and hiked her leg over his hip, opening her up to him.

 

“Fuck -,” Jughead breathed heavily when the small adjustment allowed him slide deeper into her, the ends of his fingers sinking into her soft skin, hard enough to surely leave bruises, “- Your so amazing Betty ... you feel so incredible.”

 

_Oh god ... oh my fucking god ..._

 

She inhaled sharply at his words, her eyes closing again as she molded her body to his.

 

Amazing was right, but she needed more.

_So much more._

 

“F-faster Jug ...” She pleaded breathlessly after a moment, her nails digging into the course materiel of his leather jacket which he still had on, “Please d-don’t stop .... Don’t stop.”

 

His lips twitch into a roguish smile against her ear. He had no intention of stopping. Not at all. She melted into him then, stifling back a loud moan before it could spill from her mouth when he did as she asked and quickened his pace even more. She felt hot and thoroughly overwhelmed. Her once comfortable jersey restrictive. Beads of sweat forming on the surface of her skin, same as him. Her heart racing, completely transfixed by everything.

 

Jughead groaned into her hair as he continued to fuck her, his muscles tensing with surprise when she latched her lips onto his pulse point, using the opportunity to leave a mark on him as well.

 

“Jesus Betty ...” He muttered, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he pulled back and settled his mouth over hers again, giving her a lusty, tongue filled kiss that left her reeling.

 

God, she was close ... _so so close._

 

He was as well.

 

As if he had read her mind, Betty gasped when Jughead reached down and dipped his fingers into her folds, gently brushing them against her already sensitive clit. She strained against him at once, finally letting out a deafening cry as she fell apart without much warning. He wasn’t far behind her though, thrusting only twice more before he jerked through his own orgasm, her name a whispered word falling from his lips.

 

She was still holding onto him, trying to regain control over her basic senses still dulled with pleasure when she registered his lips pressing soft kisses against her throat, his breath warm and ragged on her flushed skin.

 

For a short while, their combined heavy breathing was the only sound Betty could hear. She ran her fingers through the damp hair on the back of his head, wondering if she should ask him if he was alright, but Jughead straightened up, leaning back enough so that he could meet her gaze, his blue eyes shining with mirth and hints of mischief before he gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

 

“Come on,” He said, smiling at her crookedly, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

They got changed quickly and after watching him un-jam the door with little to no effort, she grinned broadly when Jughead reached for her hand and linked his fingers with hers.

 

The cafe wasstill empty when they emerged from the bathroom, ruffled but presentable enough.

 

Their bodies brushed as they weaved their way around the tables, passing the waitress who, despite her oblivious nature, gave them both a strange look before they headed out the door.

 

Betty grinned, giggling softly as soon as they stepped out onto the sidewalk together.

 

“Oh my god, do you think she heard us?”

 

“Maybe,” Jughead chuckled as well, “We weren’t exactly subtle back there, were we?”

 

No. she thought, blushing profusely. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders then, tucking her into his side.

 

“You’re adorable when you blush,” He teased playfully, making her cheeks burn even more, “Need I remind you that you were the one who started all of that back there.”

 

“Shut up.” He let out a laugh when she buried her face into his shirt out of embarrassment, her smile only growing when he tightened his arm around her.

 

No, he didn’t need to remind her ... and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Betty sighed into Jughead’s back, tightening the hold she had on his torso and leaning with him as he turned his bike down the next street, leading them closer to her apartment.

 

When she’d woken that morning - alone and tangled up in his sheets once again - she’d felt a little drained, her bare body stiff and aching in some places, but that didn’t stop her from feeling sated and unbelievably happy as well, her mouth stretching at the corners when all the memories came flooding back.

 

After leaving the cafe, still giddy from their bathroom tryst with massive smiles etched on their faces, they’d gone back to his place.

Something she’d been expecting and eagerly anticipating ever since he’d picked her up earlier.

 

What she hadn’t been expecting though was what he’d suggested they do once they got there.

 

“You - you really want to watch a movie?” She’d asked, a little surprised by the unexpected offer.

 

“Yeah,” He’d said, flashing that signature smirk of his at her, “If there’s one thing you should know about me Betty, it’s that I love watching movies.”

 

He’d chosen _Rebel Without A Cause_. A movie she adored, but hadn’t seen in a very long time.

 

Was that also purely a coincidence or did he somehow know that Turning Pages was her bookstore of choice in the city or that Rebel Without A Cause was one of her favourite movies when she was a teenager?

 

_No._

 

That would be impossible. Betty had concluded, even though she found herself awestruck by him all over again anyway.

 

At some point during the film though, she’d stopped watching the movie altogether in favor of watching him instead.

 

She’d traced her eyes over him, his side profile barely visible in soft glow coming from the TV.

 

_God, she still couldn’t comprehend how ridiculously attractive and sexy he was._

 

Just being near him was enough to leave her completely mesmerized.

 

She had swallowed noticeably, rubbing her thighs together when thoughts of him touching her in the back of the bookstore and fucking her in the cafes restroom had drifted into her mind.

 

He’d caught her staring then, his lips twitching upwards, the look in his eyes bold, before he’d pulled her into his lap and promptly lost interest in the film as well.

 

Betty smiled into his t-shirt then, warm blood rushing to her cheeks when she recalled what had happened next. How they’d had sex right there on the couch, her shuddering through her next release above him this time after he’d covered her breast with his mouth and touched his fingers to her core.

 

He’d scooped her up in arms and carried her off to his room after that, whispering that he was no where near to being done with her yet.

 

Looking back on it now, Betty couldn’t recall a time in her life where she’d enjoyed herself as much as she had last night and it wasn’t just about the amazing sex either.

 

She loved his company. His confidence. The general strength that seemed to surround him. She admired his intelligence, appreciated his humor. But most of all, she loved how she felt around him. Brave and self-assured.

 

She loved how easy and natural he made everything out to be.

 

Which is why when Jughead parked his bike in front of her apartment building and killed the engine, she held onto him, her cheek pressing into his back. Not ready to say goodbye just yet. 

 

“You okay?” He asked after a beat or two of silence. It was only when he rested his hand on top of hers though that Betty nodded, giving him a barely there squeeze before she loosened her arms and climbed off the bike.

 

He was watching her. Keeping his eyes trained on her face when she turned around and looked at him.

 

For a brief moment, she considered confessing those thoughts to him, even going as far as to debate what doing that would essentially mean.

 

_But no._

 

She couldn’t tell him any of that. No way. She wasn’t about to make a complete fool out of herself after only knowing him for a little more than a week.

 

She liked him. She liked what they had together, but she wasn’t naive enough to think this whole situation would play out like some cheesy romance novel.

 

To her, there was something unconventional about what they were doing. It was exciting. Daring in its own right. Different, but in a good way and she had no intention of ruining that by revealing too much too soon.

 

She gave him a smile instead, bright and cheerful enough to allow the mild concern that clouded his features to fade by the time he joined her on the pavement.

 

“So ...”

 

“So?” 

 

Betty stood there a little awkwardly, her demure behavior from before resurfacing while she tried to think of something else to say.

 

“I um - I really had an amazing time last night, Jug.” She eventually managed.

 

Jughead chuckled quietly, his hands dipping into the pockets of his jeans as he stepped towards her.

 

“So did I,” He smiled crookedly, “I really enjoy spending time with you, Betty. A lot.”

 

She scoffed under her breath and shook her head.

 

_Now he was just being nice._

 

She couldn’t imagine that spending time around her could ever be that interesting.

 

Still, she smiled slightly, appreciating the compliment. Even if she’d heard something similar from the likes of Trevor Brown (who obviously never really meant it at the time), hearing those words come from him meant so much more.

 

The feeling was mutual for her as well, but before she could tell him that his hands were framing her face and his mouth was on hers, their lips moving together in a slow and tender kiss, dispelling her doubts. She reached for him, holding fistfuls of his t-shirt in her hands when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, stroking it languidly with hers.

 

She wondered, somewhere in the back of her mind, if kissing him would always feel this wonderful.

 

“You really have to stop doing that, you know.” Jughead murmured. She pulled back to look at him, swallowing when she saw the sincerity in his blue eyes, a shade lighter than they usually were thanks to the sunlight reflecting off them.

 

“What?”

 

“Doubting yourself,” The warmth his voice held made Betty’s heart slow. She dipped her head, avoiding his gaze until he placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her face back up to his, “You are astounding, Betty. Anyone who has ever thought or said otherwise, is an idiot and I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me.”

 

She nodded, letting his words sink in and shield her. It was stupid but it was how she felt. As accomplished as she was, very few people had ever done this for her and with so much conviction as well.

 

He wouldn’t have to say or do much to get her to trust that he was telling her the truth.

 

She already did.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Betty was in a very good mood when she walked into her apartment a whole two hours earlier than she normally would on a Friday. 

 

With a massive smile stretched across her face, she shrugged off her coat and hung it up, pausing for a brief second when she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

 

It was Archie and Veronica, once again arguing about whether they should have pizza or Chinese food for dinner.

 

_What else was new?_

 

She let out a soft laugh, doing her absolute best to avoid being heard or seen by them as she made her way down the hall towards the study.

 

After several attempts at trying to mediate their silly little spats in the past she wasn’t about to get involved this time.

 

Once she was safely hidden away behind the walls of the study, Betty kept herself busy for a moment, glancing over the manuscripts she needed to finish reading by the end of next week.

 

She was in the middle of jotting down some notes when she heard Veronica yell for her.

 

“B?” Her raven haired friend appeared in the doorway a minute later, grinning from ear to ear. “I thought I heard you come in. What are you doing home so early?”

 

Betty smiled crookedly, setting the manuscript she had in her hands aside. “Jackie gave me the rest of the afternoon off, if you can believe it. Something about not wanting me to burn out.”

 

It was meant to come off as a joke, but in a way it really wasn’t. Most days, she loved her job, but sometimes her workload could be quite intense. The hours long and overwhelming. 

 

After a week like this Betty didn’t want to think about Coleman Asher Publishing or anything related to it until Monday morning inevitably reared it’s ugly head again.

 

“Well I guess that was nice of her, especially after all the hard work and time you put in this week,” Veronica folded her arms across her chest then and leaned against the doorframe, smirking, “So does that mean you’re going to come out with Archie and I tonight?”

 

 _Oh no_ , Betty thought, _Not tonight, V._

 

She didn’t say anything when she walked past her best friend and headed for her bedroom, her elated smile from before reappearing when she remembered the real reason for her joyous mood.

 

“So ... I’ll take that as a ‘No’ then.” Veronica guessed, following after her.

 

Betty turned to face her, looking a little sheepish.

 

“Yeah I - I’m really sorry V, I’d love to come out with you and Archie but I’ve ... already got other plans.”

 

That seemed to pique her friend’s interest quite a bit, her brown eyes twinkling with comprehension as she put two and two together.

 

“Ah now I get it,” Veronica said, grinning, “You’re seeing your Mystery Man again, aren’t you?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at the nickname, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “You really have to stop calling him that, V.”

 

“And I will, as soon as you tell me what his name is.”

 

It was a challenge. Another one of her world class attempts at trying to get the truth out into the open. Thankfully though, Betty’s resilience. The need she felt to keep what she had with him a secret remained ironclad for now.

 

“And like I said, one day I will tell you everything .... even his name.”

 

She giggled when Veronica groaned and gave her a mildly chastising look.

 

“Hilarious, B,” She drawled, rolling her eyes as well, “I’m just saying, I’m not used to you keeping things from me, that’s all.”

 

Despite the laid back nature of the exchange, Betty sighed, her lips twisting slightly.

 

It was a discussion. A conversation they’d had a couple of times since the failed blind date and every time it came up, she would feel swamped with a deep sense of guilt.

 

She never kept secrets.

 

But there was a good reason why she’d decided to start now.

 

Uncertainty.

 

Betty was resolute in her choice. She had no intention of telling anyone about him, about the most reckless and out-of-character thing she had ever done in her entire life without coming to terms with what it meant first.

 

Still, she shifted awkwardly on her feet when the silence between them grew, trying to think of something to say.

 

Veronica was observant though and more importantly, she was sympathetic as well, her features softening when she reached for and gave her friends shoulders a gentle squeeze, trying to comfort her.

 

“Okay look, I’m really sorry I keep bringing it up all the time. You know me though, it’s in my nature to surround myself with gossip, but,” She paused briefly, “To be honest, the only thing I really want to know is if he makes you happy.”

 

“I seriously doubt that’s the only thing you want to know.” Betty said with a knowing look.

 

“Well ... obviously, I’d like to know other things as well,” Veronica conceded with a sly smile, her playful tone indicating as much, “But for now we can start with that. So does he make you happy, yes or no?”

 

The question made Betty’s lips curl into a soft grin. If there was one thing she could tell her best friend, it was that.

 

“He does.” She said, “He really does. In more ways than one.”

 

As expected, Veronica squealed and clasped her hands together happily, her excitement evident in the smile that graced her lips.

 

“Well then, Veronica Lodge definitely approves. Now I really can’t wait to hear all the details when you’re finally decide to spill them.”

 

Betty let out a short, throaty chuckle, a deep blush covering cheeks at the thought.

 

“Ooh that dirty, huh?” Veronica teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

Ignoring her giggling friend and the smug little grin she had on her face when she left, Betty went over to her cupboard and started packing an overnight bag for herself.

 

_It had been a month._

 

A whole month since Jughead had taken her to _Turning Pages_ and while they’d managed to see each other at least once or sometimes even twice a week, she couldn’t wait to spend some proper time with him beyond a cup of coffee, a half an hour lunch date or a quick fuck.

 

She blushed profusely when she thought about their last encounter the week before.

 

At the time, work had been slow and uneventful. So much so that the only thing that kept her going at one point were the texts she received from him throughout the day.

 

It was a nice distraction.

 

Innocent enough. Until it wasn’t.

_“How are you?”_ and _“On a scale of 1 to 10, how’s your day been so far?”_ Quickly turned into _“I miss you.”, “I want you.”_ and _“I can’t wait to see you again.”_

 

On an average day, if she wasn’t being productive, she was daydreaming. Imagining various scenarios in her head of him. Of them together. So finding out that he missed her. Wanted her. That he couldn’t wait to see her again didn’t help to quell those fantasies that day.

 

It only intensified them.

 

_B: So what ... are you going to come and get me out of here then?_

_J: Is that a challenge, Cooper?_

 

She could almost picture the smirk on his face. Almost. The nickname he had used making her grin from ear to ear. He’d never called her that before. Ever.

 

She liked it. A lot.

 

_B: Maybe it is ;)_

 

When Betty had sent that text her intentions had been nothing short of playful. She had never considered the possibility that he would actually act on it. That is, until he’d sent back a reply almost an hour later, claiming that he was waiting outside her work.

 

She had laughed it off initially, convinced that he was messing around until he’d shown up in front of the receptionist’s desk not even ten minutes later - leather jacket, dark jeans, combat boots and all - asking after her.

 

Somehow, she’d made up a excuse believable enough to get her out of the meeting she was in. Ultimately abusing the small amount of trust she’d built up with her boss over the years just so she could leave with him.

 

She had felt ashamed for lying afterwards, a part of her wanting to reprimand him for being so goddamn reckless and smug when he had smirked and given her a not-so-subtle wink.

 

As soon as they were alone in the elevator though, berating him ended up being the last thing on her mind after he’d pinned her body to the wall and settled his mouth over hers in a deep and frenzied kiss.

 

She knew that lying was wrong. The notion having been drilled into her from a very early age.

 

_But it was worth it._

 

_He was definitely worth it._

 

 

Betty let out a heavy sigh then, the memory only making her realise just how much she had missed Jughead this past week.

 

Thanks to her busy schedule they hadn’t seen each other once and aside from a few early morning and late night texts, they hadn’t spoken much either.

 

If he hadn’t reached out the day before and asked if she wanted to spend the weekend at his place, she probably would’ve showed up completely unannounced and thrown herself at him out of pure frustration.

 

Prompted by the thought, Betty bit her lip and pulled out her phone, her thumbs moving over the screen as she typed out a quick message to him.

 

_B: I can’t wait to see you later ;)_

 

She smiled when she hit send, not even trying to suppress how giddy she suddenly felt.

 

She couldn’t remember being happier than this. She honestly couldn’t.

 

Even as she shoved clothes into a bag, Betty still had no idea what he had planned for them next. It was intentional though. For once in her life she wanted to be surprised. To enjoy herself without any expectations.

 

Right now, she didn’t care.

 

As long as she got to be with him, that was all that mattered.

 

 

~~~

 

 

She didn’t stop smiling.

 

She couldn’t. Not when she had something so exciting to look forward too.

 

Riding the elevator up to his apartment felt longer than it had before. Each second more drawn out. More prolonged than the last.

 

Of course, it didn’t help that she kept thinking about what happened between them the first time she had used this particular lift. How he had teased her, his fingers skimming along her thigh until she had stopped him.

 

Whether by pure coincidence or act of deja vu, she found herself sharing the confined space with yet another couple. They were different people, but still similar in a way, enough to draw on her memories.

 

She could feel the weight of his arm around her waist then. Hear the low, throaty sound of him chuckling in her ear. His teeth nibbling on her earlobe. The gentle brush of his lips against the side of her head.

 

Betty closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose.

 

_Just breathe .... Not much longer now._

 

When she heard her phone ping a few seconds later, she relaxed a little and pulled it out of her pocket, a much needed distraction coming in the form of a text from Veronica.

 

_V: Because I’m your best friend and I love you, I may have packed a little something extra in that bag for you._

_Have fun ;)_

 

Betty frowned slightly, her eyes widening.

 

_Wait ... what?_

 

She immediately glanced down at the overnight bag hanging from her shoulder and gave it a shrug, the strap subconsciously digging into her skin when it suddenly felt heavier than it had only moments ago.

 

_Oh god ... What the hell has my endearing, but overbearing friend gone and done now?_

 

She groaned under her breath, a part of her just itching to rip the bag open and dump the contents on the floor so she could investigate. She resisted though. Whatever it was she would find out about it sooner or later.

 

With a quiet sigh, Betty twisted her lips into a grimace, a small lump forming in her throat when she scrolled through the rest of her messages.

 

_He still hadn’t replied to her text earlier._

 

It probably didn’t mean anything, but given how much they had been talking lately, it felt a little weird not hearing back from him.

 

_Maybe he hadn’t seen it yet._

_Maybe he was just busy or sleeping._

 

There were plenty of possibilities and the more she thought about them and all the time they’d been spending together recently, the more ridiculous her worries suddenly seemed.

 

She was just being silly, ultimately brushing it off as nothing.

 

By the time the elevator finally came to the stop and the doors opened, her good mood had returned, the corners of her mouth curling into a bright smile when she stepped out into the hallway and made her way towards his apartment.

 

Betty had only been to his place a handful of times since they’d met, but when her knock on the door went unanswered she got the feeling that something wasn’t right.

 

She tried again, waiting a minute or two before she rapped her knuckles against the wood once more.

 

Still nothing.

 

”Jughead?” She grabbed the handle next, raising her eyebrows with surprise when his front door clicked open without a fuss.

 

Her brow creased with obvious confusion then.

 

_That was weird ... Really weird._

 

After closing and then locking the door behind her, Betty went deeper inside the apartment, keeping her steps slow and careful, still familiarising herself with it’s layout.

 

It was dark. The atmosphere stagnant and unusually quiet, every footfall she made only magnified by the silence that surrounded her. 

 

The last few times she’d been there, he’d had the tv on or some kind of music playing softly in the background at very least.

 

Tonight though there was nothing.

 

Betty swallowed nervously, her heart pounding against her rib cage as she forced herself to move forward.

 

She came to a stop when she reached his living room, breathing an immediate sigh of relief after she cast her eyes around the poorly lit space and found him lying on the couch.

 

He looked like he was fast asleep, keeping his back turned to her even after she dropped her bag to the floor with a loud thud and walked over to him.

 

“Jug?”

 

He stirred as soon as she rested her hand on his arm, jerking awake and flipping himself around in a matter of seconds, completely startled by her presence.

 

Under normal circumstances Betty probably would’ve been confused or left a little hurt by his reaction even, but when the world came back into focus and she saw his face the only thought that crossed her mind was;

 

_What the hell happened?_

 

Shocked, she gasped softly, her hand flying to her mouth as she took in his appearance.

 

He was injured, dry blood streaked across his face from the gash and small cuts that littered his cheekbone now. His bottom lip was spilt near the corner of his mouth and the skin around his one eye was swollen and tinged with dark purple.

 

_He looked awful. Really awful._

 

“Oh my god,” Betty managed after a moment, her voice shaky and barely above a whisper,“Jug, what ... what happened?”

 

Her insides twisted painfully when Jughead didn’t answer right away. Even more so when he clenched his jaw tightly and stood up instead, moving to step around her.

 

“It’s nothing,” He said, brushing her previous question aside like it was meaningless, “What time is it?”

 

Betty hesitated, a lump forming in her throat when she saw him reached for the half empty bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table. He poured himself some, throwing it back without an ounce of delay.

 

He seemed restless. Angry about something. His voice sounding cracked. Heavy and almost broken, weighed down by whatever he’d been through earlier that day.

 

_She needed to know what had happened. Now._

 

“It’s um - I think it’s around seven thirty,” Betty steeled herself, taking a cautious step towards him, wondering what her next movie should be, “Jug, would ... do you want me to take a look at that?”

 

“At what?”

 

“At -,” She frowned, concern clouding her features when he seemed confused more than anything else, “- Your eye, it’s bruised and your face. It’s ... it’s covered in blood and cuts.”

 

Without really thinking, Jughead raised his hand and ghosted his fingers over the fresh wounds on his cheek, only wincing slightly when he accidentally touched the badly bruised skin beneath his eye.

 

“I’m fine, Betty.” He muttered.

 

She didn’t believe him, his refusal to even look at her only solidifying the notion. When Betty took another step towards him, he turned his back on her, trying to walk away before she latched into his forearm and stopped him.

 

“Jug, your not ...”

“For fuck sakes, I said I’m fine alright!” He snapped harshly, the words spilling from his mouth when rounded on her, “Jesus, just leave it alone now!”

 

Betty stood there, rooted to the spot, her jaw slightly agape. Completely shocked.

 

She felt her heart slow then, tears pricking the corners of her eyes when she saw frigid look in his own. Suddenly all of the excitement she’d felt about seeing him earlier, all the worry turned into hurt and discomfort.

 

She felt like she shouldn’t be there. Like _he_ didn’t want her there.

 

 _Like she should go._

 

The very idea made her chest tighten.

 

She swallowed with great difficulty then and dropped her eyes to the ground, trying to keep herself composed in front of him.

 

_She couldn’t cry. Not now._

 

“Okay, I um -“ Betty paused briefly, her voice breaking a little when she continued, “- I ... I think I should go.”

 

When she glanced at Jughead again, he was already staring at her, remorse for what he’d said before along something else she couldn’t quite place already taking shape in his blue eyes.

 

She stayed quiet, giving him the chance to speak. To explain himself and apologize, when it looked like he had something to say, but her heart sank right down into the pit of her stomach when he remained silent.

 

Betty nodded mutely, sniffing sadly as she stepped around him and grabbed her bag off the ground, heading back towards the front door.

 

Maybe she was being a little over dramatic, but to her No response was a response all the same.

 

She should’ve seen this coming. Predicted the scenario. It was her fault after all.

 

All the gut wrenching pain she had twisting and churning around inside her now could’ve been avoided if she hadn’t so carelessly forgotten that they weren’t together like that.

 

That the basis of their relationship, if she could even call it that, were essentially physical and not really anything more.

 

It wasn’t _her_ obligation to try and help him or _his_ to share things with her if he didn’t want too.

 

“Stupid.” Betty muttered under her breath, giving her head a shake.

 

Despite her best efforts to keep them at bay, tears were already rolling down her cheeks by the time she reached the elevator. She wiped them away furiously and pushed the call button for the lift.

 

The last thing she needed right now was to start crying in public.

 

Feeling her patience wearing thin, Betty was about to hit the button again when she heard a door open down the hallway followed by the sound of someone rushing towards her.

 

“Betty, hold on a second ... please wait!”

 

Jughead was panting when he reached her, the look on his face frantic, no longer masking his regret or the awareness of what he had done less than ten minutes ago.

 

The air in her throat grew stagnant when she noticed how striking and clear the blue of his eyes suddenly were. Vulnerable and filled with sadness. He hadn’t said a word, yet she knew exactly what he was thinking. What he was going say.

 

“I’m sorry, Betty,” He whispered, “I’m really, really sorry. I ... I didn’t mean to do that, snap at you like that.”

 

She stood there a little dazed, contemplating whether this was a figment of her imagination or not. In a way it ofelt like it was. Especially after his dismissive and uncooperative behaviour back in the apartment.

 

On the surface he didn’t look like he was scared, but she could tell that he was nervous all the same. Almost as if he believed that at any moment she was going scream and push him away.

 

That there would be no chance forreconciliation.

 

She wasn’t mad at him though. Just upset. Hurt by his flared temper.

 

“I know,” Betty offered him a gentle smile, “And it’s okay. I probably should’ve given you some space instead of trying to get involved and if ... if that’s what you want I don’t mind -“

 

“- No,” He interjected quickly, hesitating for a spilt second before he brought his hands up to her face, titling her head up to his, “Please, that’s the last thing I want right now.”

 

“Really?” She whispered, sounding stunned with disbelief, “You want me to stay?”

 

“I do,” Jughead said, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, “Please stay.”

 

It almost sounded like he was begging. Maybe he was. She couldn’t tell. All she could see was how guilty he looked. Exhausted and anguished.

 

“Okay.” Betty mumbled.

 

Any heartache she felt, she soon forgot. Her arms wrapping around him when he basically collapsed into her, sighing with what she guessed was tremendous relief.

 

She felt it as well.

 

 _It was enough_.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Moving slowly, Betty led Jughead to his room, flicking on the light and sitting him down on the edge of his bed.

 

When she knelt down in front of him, he kept his eyes on the floor, avoiding her gaze.

 

“Jug," Betty began softly, "I need to look at your eye. I need to make sure it's okay." she touched his cheek, caressing it softly.

 

The contact was enough to bring his eyes up to hers. He nodded, lifting his head a little more.

 

She was careful. Mindful as she checked his eye for any damage. Gently running the tips of her fingers over the thin cuts and bruised skin. When she reached the large gash under his eye though, she paused using the time to examine it more thoroughly.

 

Thankfully it looked worse than it actually was.

 

The same could be said about his right hand, the injured knuckles impossible to miss in the now brightly lit room. She sighed and reached for it, stoking her thumb over the marred skin softly, still wondering how this could’ve happened.

 

“It was a bar fight by the way.”

 

Jughead’s voice sounded so soft at first that Betty thought she had imagined him speaking until she saw the expression on his face.

 

_He was being serious. Dead serious._

 

“A bar fight?” She repeated.

 

Betty felt her heart give a little when he sighed and nodded his head, the idea of someone doing this to him on purpose leaving her unsettled more than anything else.

 

“These two guys came in looking to start trouble. When they eventually managed to cause some I tried to intervene,” He looked away, his lips twisting into a grimace, “One of them smashed a bottle in my face. Knocked me out cold.”

 

He was angry. Disheartened. Maybe even a little embarrassed. It wasn’t hard for Betty to understand why. Anyone else in his position would probably feel the same way, but she sensed that something else was bothering him.

 

A detail or piece of information he had chosen to leave out for some reason.

 

 _But why?_

 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jughead lifted his hand up to her face and traced his thumb along her eyebrow.

 

“I’m sorry for making you cry earlier.”

 

She shrugged, her lips curling into a sympathetic smile.

 

“I know and it’s okay,” She held his gaze then, swallowing a little at how intense it was, “I - I think a part of me knew you didn’t mean it.”

 

He kept his eyes fixed on her for what felt like a long time after that, taking her in, reading the situation. Eventually, he skimmed his hand over her cheek, cradling her face in his palm. Bringing her to him.

 

The kiss he pressed to her mouth was soft and lingering - expressing more about his current state of mind right now than words ever could.

 

When he pulled back, Betty barely had a chance to rearrange her thoughts before she felt his arms wrap around her, bringing her in for another tight hug. She buried her face into his neck without hesitation, pressing a soft kiss against his skin.

 

Clearly, he didn’t feel like talking.

 

And she had no intention of forcing him too.

 

 

~~~

 

 

In the short amount of time they’d known each other, Betty had seen Jughead take his clothes off countless times.

 

Tonight was _different_ though.

 

His shirt was bloodstained and instead of watching him pull it off or impatiently tugging it off herself, she offered to help him remove the garment, tossing it into a pile with the rest of this clothes.

 

Showering with him wasn’t a new experience for Betty. After spending the night together, it was usually how they started the following day.

 

But showering with him as a form of comfort - now that was _different_.

 

Jughead was already naked, standing beneath a steady stream of warm water when she walked into the bathroom, still wearing her underwear.

 

She only noticed that he was staring at her when she reached back to unclip her bra, an obvious blush spreading up her neck when his lips twitched at the corners, pulling into a smirk.

 

Keeping eye contact with him, Betty slipped each garment off, dragging the lacy material over her skin slowly. Feeling her heart beat quicken, her breathing shallow when the desire in his eyes deepened.

 

Even injured, he still knew exactly how to affect her. She swallowed as stepped inside the shower with him, reminding herself why she was there in the first place.

 

Later though, she told herself, there would always be later.

 

Together, they washed his face first, rinsing away the dried blood until only his fresh cuts and tender bruises remained.

 

Betty reached for his body wash next and squeezed some into her hand, moving to stand behind him.

 

She took her time washing him, letting her hands roam over his tense shoulders and arms, the tips of her fingers feeling the dips and grooves of his torso as she spread the soap over him.

 

_God, he was a beautifully formed man. In every way._

 

She heard him sigh quietly, his muscles finally starting to relax when she leaned forward andpressed a featherlight kiss against his shoulder blade.

 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Jug.” She mumbled, her heart still aching for him. His hand covered hers when she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing gently.

 

“I’m okay, Betty.”

 

“Are you?”

 

It was an honest question. Easy enough to answer under normal circumstances, but when Jughead turned around to face her, Betty could see the struggle in his eyes. That confidence of his wavering again.

 

She still wasn’t used to seeing his vulnerable  side.

 

_She wondered if she ever get used to it._

 

“I am better than I was before,” He admitted, “Especially since you got here.”

 

Betty inhaled sharply, barely catching her breath before Jughead settled his mouth over hers.

 

This kiss was also _different_.

 

Intense, all consuming. Fuelled by desperation and need and something else. Something she couldn’t easily name. He bought his hands up to her face then, walkingthem backwards until she was pressed against the cold tiles.

 

In no time at all, his tongue was in her mouth and her hands were in his hair, catching at wet strands when he grabbed the underside of her thighs and hoisted her up.

 

She wrapped them around his waist, moaning deeply into another kiss when she felt his erection press against her stomach.

 

Her insides knotted with anticipation, the feel of his hard chest and wet skin rubbing against hers leaving her dizzy and wanting more.

 

When Jughead pushed inside her, swiftly and without much warning, she arched into him - her unexpected cry of pleasure echoing off the walls.

 

They came together only minutes later, drenched in hot water and surrounded by steam.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Later on that night, Betty struggled to fall asleep.

 

Her mind was in a complete jumble, filled with thoughts about what had happened only hours ago.

 

Even though he had apologised to her and they had made up - once out in the hallway, once in the shower and once more in his bed - there was something about the whole situation that still didn’t seem right.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him - but a part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he had kept certain details under wraps.

 

_But again, why would he do that?_

 

When she had asked him if he wanted to talk about the bar fight some more his response had been plain and a little abrupt.

 

 

“ _Not tonight, Betty.”_

 

“ _Okay,” She had simply nodded. Not wanting to push him any further for now,” Whenever you’re ready, Jug.”_

 

 _She wondered if he ever would be._

 

 

With a sigh, Betty cast her eyes down to him. Presently he was lying on his side, with both arms wrapped around her waist and his face nuzzled into her chest.

 

He had fallen asleep like that, clinging to her while she carded her fingers through his unruly locks of hair and kissed his forehead.

 

He seemed to be fine now.

 

Like he wasn’t hurting anymore, but Betty guessed that he was the kind of person who preferred to hide his pain or problems rather than advertise them to the world.

 

Still it concerned her.

 

She never wanted him to feel like he needed to hide things. Even if they weren’t dating, she never wanted him to feel like he was alone.

 

_Like he couldn’t come to her._

_She would have to work on that._

 

Heaving out another deep breath, Betty caressed his cheek and stroked her thumb against his temple.

 

Keeping her hand there, she buried her face into his mess of curls and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Ready to fall asleep now.

 

_There was definitely more to Jughead Jones than meets the eye._

 

Of that much she was certain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Night-Hawk94


End file.
